Tyron League Challenge!
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Another 'next generation' fic. Join Kyra Jones and her companions as she travels to beat her sister and become the Tyron champ! Rated T for saftey. NO MORE OC'S! FOR NOW! Pairings will be decided later.
1. Prolougue and Bios!

This is the preview and some bios for the characters in my fic! Hope you enjoy!

It has been years since Ash Ketchum was dubbed a pokemon master. Now, the next generation has come of age, to take on another challenge…

"WAKE UP LUKE!!!!"

"YOW!!! Why are you yelling so early?!"

"It's time for our journey!"

"Remember, you're the one who is going on the journey. I am just with you so I can travel…"

"Yeah, yeah…SO GET UP MISTER!!!!"

"Will. You. Shut. Up."

"Okay…"

New friends…

"Hiya! I came for my starter pokemon!"

"Oh you hav- why HELLO hottie next to the girl."

New Rivals…

"I am going to be a master like my dad, just watch Kyra!"

"Not if I am first!"

New Gymleaders…"Do you have the abilities to defeat me?"

"I am not so little any more…cousin!"

New Elite four…"Yikes! Why does B.M have to practice with his psychic pokemon here?"

"SIS!!!!"

"YAH!!! Kyra?"

A new threat…

"Why are you doing this?!"

"So I can have the power…"

**And…new pokemon…?**

"YAH!!!"

"What is that?"

"I wanna capture it!"

"I want it to GET OFF OF ME!!!!!"

All that and more in…Tyron League Challenge!"How the heck am I related to an idiot like you? At least I have one normal sister…"

"But Elora is adopted!"

"I wonder if I'm adopted…"

"No, you act to much like your father for that…" A woman with long black hair says.

"Yeah, yeah…" A plum haired man comes in and kisses the woman

"YUCK!!! Do you have to kiss each other in front of us?!"

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy look so cute!"

"I agree!"

"RANDOM!!! GET OUT!!!"

"ALL RIGHT!!!"

See what will happen!BIOS

**Kyra Jones: **The main female protagonist. Twin sister to Luke, daughter of Samantha and Paul. Also Elora, the champion of the Tyron region's non-related sister. Her personality is very much like her mother's. Very happy and innocent, however, she is known to show extreme seriousness and bluntness like her father in tough situations. She likes all types of pokemon!

**Age: **12

Hair: Purple, like her father's, with black streaks. Usually kept in a messy ponytail.

**Eyes: **Ebony

**Outfit: **Has a long-sleeved white shirt. With a black vest and black fingerless gloves. Has on a white skirt with a purple pokemon logo on it. Black tights and purple and white running shoes. Wears a strange white necklace around her neck.

Birthplace: Rustboro City.

**Hometown: Lark Town**

**Luke Jones: **The main male protagonist. Twin brother to Kyra, and also unrelated brother to Elora. Son of Samantha and Paul. His personality is almost identical to his father's, accept he shows deep caring for pokemon, which made him decide to become a breeder. He is also an excellent cook!

Age: 12

**Hair: **Black, like his mother's, with purple streaks. Just below ear length and is known to get in his face.

**Eyes: **Ice blue

**Outfit: **Long-sleeved black shirt with navy blue cuffs. Has also on dark black jeans and black running shoes. Wears a strange black necklace around his neck.

Birthplace: Rustboro City.

**Hometown: **Lark Town

Lilly Laurel: Professor Laurel's daughter. She is very peppy and hyper, and unbelievably, has a HUGE crush on Luke! Help's her dad with his research, so is surprisingly very knowledgeable about Tyron's history. She is traveling with Luke and Kyra, and competing in pokemon Contests.

Age: 12

Eyes: Green

Hair: Curly light brown, just below shoulder length. Has a dark green ribbon on top of her hair.

Outfit: Has on a pretty mint green dress with darker green sleeves and a green ribbon on her waist that has a bright white and yellow flower tied to it. Wears ribbon strapped ballet shoes for footwear.

Birthplace: Lark Town

Hometown: Lark Town

Main supporting characters!

Samantha Jones: Kyra and Luke's mother, she was one of the first ever Tyron gym leaders, but now runs a small breeding ranch in Lark town, and helps with the study of pokemon breeding. She is 32 years old in this story.

Paul Jones: Kyra and Luke's father. After many years of training, he is still very abrasive towards some people, except for his wife and two daughters, even occasionally his son as well. Has learned to befriend his pokemon. He is now a pokemon G-man. He is age 34 in this story.

Professor Laurel: The top expert in the Tyron Region when it comes to pokemon. His main focus is learning about the origin and history of the different types of pokemon in the Tyron Region. Usually considered scatterbrained, but is very protective of his daughter. He is Age 35

Elora Jones: The Champion of the Tyron Region, and Kyra and Luke's adopted sister. Adopted daughter to Paul and Samantha. She has honed her skills and achieved her goal to become not only the first elemental member of the elite-four, but also the champion. She is Age 21 in this story.

Kanemaru Yaiba: The head gymleader in the Tyron Region. He specializes in fire and steel-types. He is Kyra, Luke's, and Elora's second cousin. He is age 21 in this story

Ash Ketchum: Finally achieving his goal to be a pokemon master, Ash helps around all the regions that are in danger. He is also the leader of the pokemon G-men. He is age 34 in this story

Anabel Ketchum: Ash's wife. She is still the expert when it comes to psychic pokemon. She is age 32 in this story.

Markus Ketchum: Ash and Anabel's son. Also is Kyra's rival. Markus also has a crush on Kyra, but Kyra doesn't have a clue. :P

Well, those are the characters so far! I need OC's for trainers, gymleaders, elite-four members, and many more! Just a little thing to tell you, what is different about the Tyron Region is that each Gym specializes in TWO types of pokemon. I already have three OC's for three gym's and a person for a elite-four member. But remember, I NEED LOTS!!! And if you are a gym leader, you get your own thought up pokemon, (Made by moi) that is both types. And do not make your trainers ALL POWERFUL PLEASE! Because I will change a few things if that is the case.

Grass and Flying type: NEEDED!!!! This shall be the first gym leader!

Fighting and Psychic type: NEEDED!!!

Electric and Water type: HAVE!!! Negative from Book Master will be this gymleader.

Ghost and Ice type: HAVE!!!! I am using my own OC for this part.

Rock and Dragon Type: NEEDED!!!!!

Dark and Bug Type: NEEDED!!!!

Poison and Ground type: NEEDED!!!!!

Elite four…

Psychic and ??? type: (PM me what the other type you have Book Master!)

Three more spots in the elite four*

*By the way, when submitting your OC, follow the main characters bio to create. Only difference is that you can add pokemon! But remember, NO ALL POWERFUL'S OR LEDGONDARIES!!! If you leave hometown blank, then I shall put your hometown as one of the cities in the Tyron Region. :D

Seeya!


	2. Rivals, Staters and New Begginings!

Hiya! Here is the first chapter! OC's will show up as soon as they leave Lark Town!

It was a nice calm morning in Lark Town. The Starly's were singing. The flowers in full bloom….

"GET UP!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Screamed a twelve-year old girl as she entered a dark shaded room. In the bed of that room lay a twelve-year old boy, who covered his head with a pillow. "I'm not the one getting a starter pokemon, YOU are…. Let me sleep." The boy turned away from the door, trying to return to sleep. However, the girl would have none of that. The girl launched herself and landed right on top of the boy. "YAH!" The boy fell off the bed, with the girl sitting on his stomach. "Now can you get up Luke?" The girl smirked down at the boy. "If you get off of me." The boy, named Luke shoved the girl off of him. "Fine, come down when you all set, I'm going to have some breakfast." The purple haired girl skipped out of the room. Luke sighed in annoyance. _Why did I even decide to travel with her? She's my sister and she's a pest…_

"So, pancakes?" A 32 year-old woman asked as the girl jumped into her seat. "Yes please!" The girl was going to have as much as she could, who knew how long before she would have the wonderful spherical treat again? "Okay." The woman smiled, then along with a Gardevoir that had on an apron, prepared breakfast. "Where's dad?" The girl asked with her mouth full of pancakes. "It's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full Kyra." The lady crossed her arms. Kyra swallowed. "Sorry mom…" "By the way, where is your brother?" Soon enough, Luke appeared walking down the stairs with a drowsy look in his eye, and a black messenger bag that had the provisions he and his sister would need. "*Yawn* What are we having?" "Pancakes, grab a plate. Oh, and your father left early with Honchcrow to settle a dispute around Summit City…" "I wonder if he'll see Kanemaru there?" Kyra questioned. "Who cares…" Luke prodded his fork into the pancake.

After eating, Kyra went back upstairs to grab some of her things. Luke was about to walk out the door to wait outside when his mother called him back. "Wait Luke. I want you to have something…" The woman rushed to out to the backyard, then came back with a black egg that had green swirls on it. "This is an egg of a new species of pokemon. Since you want to become a breeder, I thought it would be best if on this journey you could gain some practice." The woman handed the egg carefully to Luke. Luke look down at the egg and put it carefully in the messenger bag, then flashed a rare smile. "Thanks mom, this means a lot…" The woman came and gave the boy a hug. "I want you to take care of yourself and Kyra. No matter what happens." Luke hugged her back. "I will mom. Promise."

"Bye mom! We'll call when we reach the next town!" Kyra waved at the woman. "Okay, remember, be safe! And call me or your sister if anything happens!" "Will do!" One last shout was heard from Kyra, then she and Luke disappeared around a corner. The woman sighed. "I will miss them." Then, the phone rang. The lady came to pick it up. "Yes?" _"Hi Samantha, did the kids leave already?" _"Yes, it better be important that you missed seeing your children off Paul." "_I know, I know. But something has been freaking out the pokemon around the volcano…" _

"Lalalala…" Hummed a curly brown haired girl as she tidied around a lab. "I honestly can't believe Dad misplaced those files. I left them right on his desk and everything!" Suddenly, the slide doors opened. "Can I help you?" The girl asked, not turning away from her work. "Yeah, I came for my pokedex and starter pokemon." The girl turns around. "Oh, you hav-," Then she sets her eyes on the male that entered the room. _My Randomi, he's a hunk! _She swooned. "HELLO hottie next to that girl!" The girl skipped right in front of Luke. "My name is Lilly Laurel, what's yours?" Luke's eyes narrowed. "None of your combee-wax…" "Oh, this is my brother Luke! And I'm Kyra!" The purple haired girl smiled and waved at the Lilly. "Oh! One sec…DAD!!!!!!!!!!" A man in his mid thirties with unbelievably messy brown hair and glasses rushed in. "Wha-what is it?" The man was fumbling with some folders in his grasp. "So, who are these two?" The man pointed at the twins. "This is Luke =blushes= and Kyra." "Hiya! I came for my starter pokemon?" Kyra explained. "Yes, of course, I am Professor Laurel, lets enter the back lab shall we?" Then man walked into a cleaner part of the lab, where on the table sat three pokeballs, along with three pokedex's. "These are the starter pokemon to choose from, you may choose one." The Professor instructed. Kyra grabbed the first pokeball. "Go!" A beam of light appeared, then what appeared to be some blue mouse appeared. "Sprix!" It squeaked. "Ah, Sprix is a water type, it is known to be very fast on both land and water." "Hi, my name is Kyra!" Kyra put out her hand for the Sprix to shake. The blue mouse pokemon chomped down on it hard with it's teeth. "YOW!!!!!" The girl screeched. "Uh, I guess that Sprix isn't your type…" Professor Laurel sweat drop. Luke looked back at him with a sarcastic 'No, really?' look.

Kyra rubbed her hand, and then decided to unleash another pokemon. "Come on out!" Once again, a beam of light appeared, and out came a pokemon with a drowsy look in it's eye. It appeared to look like a light green sloth, with a jumble of briars on top of its head. "That is the grass starter, a Slinky." "Um…hi?" Kyra waved. The pokemon opened one eye, then looked the other way and fell asleep again. "Yeah, it's always had a little attitude…" Lilly said. "Well, lets try one more time…" Kyra threw up the last pokeball, and out came a strange fox-looking pokemon, that cooed, "Kit!" Yeah, that is our fire type, Kitsui, but be careful, she has a little bit of a temper…" Kyra cautiously walked up to the pokemon, and let it sniff her hand. The pokemon's snout tickled her palm, then it launched itself into the air and basically glomped her. "Hahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Kyra laughed as she was licked on the face. Shining brown eyes looked down at her, and then jumped off. "Unbelievable, that monstrosity has bit me three times, and has set my hair on fire. But is a perfect angel to that girl…" Professor Laurel looked in awe. "Is it okay if this Kitsui is my starter?" The girl held the little fire type in her arms. "I am not sure…" Suddenly, the fire type gave the professor a look that said. 'You will be stuck with me if you don't let this girl be my trainer'. "Okay! Sure! She is all yours!" "Yay! May I call you Kat?" Kyra asked the little pokemon. "Sui!" The pokemon cooed in approval. "Yes! Were all set!" Kyra was about to walk out. "Wait! Don't forget your pokedex!" Professor Laurel handed her one of the devices, it was a light shade of purple. "This device is an encyclopedia of all the pokemon that are in the Tyron Region. It can also be used to check your pokemon's stats, and even as a telephone. My number is programmed in their if you want to tell me how your pokedex is coming when your on the road."

"Thanks Professor Laurel!" Kyra smiled. "Well, now we are goi- OW!!!"

Kyra's head knocked into some ones head, sending both people on the ground. "I'm sorry! I…" The person she crashed into a twelve-year old boy that had dark brown hair and silver eyes. "Watch where you're going next time loser." The boy hissed. Luke growled. _Nobody can call my sister a loser but me!_ The boy stood up and walked up to Professor Laurel. " I came for my starter pokemon." "Yes, here you go." The Professor politely stepped aside, while the boy picked up one of the pokeball's which held the Sprix. "I'll take this one." "Okay, here is your pokedex." Laurel handed a black pokedex to the boy. "Thank you." He's started to walk out the door. "Hey! What's your name?" Kyra questioned. "Ryu, and you better remember it." Then the boy exited the lab. "Boy, ain't he a pocket full of sunshine…" Lilly mumbled. Suddenly, another boys voice was heard. "WAIT!!!!! I'm here! I need my starter pokemon!" In came rushing a boy with untidy black hair and bright violet eyes. On his head was a Pichu holding on for dear life, and an Kadabra appeared beside the worn out duo. "Markus?" Luke and Kyra questioned. "Wah? Oh, hey Luke! Hey Kyra…" The boy slightly blushed at the purple-haired girl. "I thought you were going to start in Pallet town?" Luke questioned. "I was, but then I decided it would be more fun to try out the Tyron league! It is said to be the toughest league yet, and I am going to be the Tyran champ! Then a master just like my dad, just watch Kyra!" The boy did a victory pose. "You have to get past me first!" Kyra fumed. "Yeah, right! Nooffense Kyra, but maybe you should try Contests…" Markus smugly said. "Why…you!" Kyra fumed. "Well, it was nice seeing you Markus. Now I think we should go…" Luke tried to make sure his sister didn't go for Markus's throat. "Oh, okay! Seeya later!" Markus waved.

"I so could beat him. He is just filled with hot air because his dad is a Pokemon Master…" Kyra grumbled. Luke rolled his eyes. Both of them were walking out of Lark Town, heading for the next town. After that, they would head to Pinewood City, where Kyra would battle for her first badge…

Suddenly, the twins heard a noise. "What was that?" Kyra questioned. "Hold the egg and stand back." Luke gently put the egg in Kyra's hands, the jumped into the bushes. "OWIE!!!" A girl's voice was heard. "Why the heck are you following us!" Luke said as he came out with an irritated look on his face. Out came a girl with curly brown hair and green eyes, wearing a now dirtstained mint green dress and black ballet shoes, it was Lilly! "I'm sorry! I just want to ask…if I can go on your journey with you!" Luke looked even more irritated. "Why?" Kyra questioned. "I want to see the world, to do Pokemon Contests!" Lilly exclaimed with longing in her voice. "Come on Luke, please can she come?" Kyra asked her brother. Luke had a pondering look on his face, then mumbled "Fine…" "YAY!!!

Thankyouthankyouthankyou…" Lilly hugged Kyra, the was about to hug Luke when he raised his hand in a 'stop gesture'. Conditions. One. No coming within two feet of me or the egg. Two. Be quieter, you'll wake up the entire Region with your voice. Three. I do the cooking, no one else. Understand?" Lilly nods her head. "Okay, let's go." Luke walked started to walk down the path again. "I think he likes you!" Kyra happily patted Lilly on the back. Then the trio walked down the road….

**After a surprising start to the journey! Our heroes are finally on the road! Each with there own set of goals. What will happen? Tune in next time for: Tyron League Challenge!**


	3. The First Night and Battle!

Here is the next chapter! Some OC's shall appear! Sorry if I make them out of character in anyway…XD

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Kyra and Lilly, as they were on the way to Luxe town. "How many times do I have to say that we'll get there when we get there!", Luke growled. Luke was in a foul mood. He had to listen to the wining of the girls, and hear the grumbling of his stomach. _Maybe we should stop and eat…_The black haired boy thought. Suddenly, a circular thing dropped out of a tree and landed right on Luke's head! "YAH!!!!!!!" Luke yelled. "What is that?" Lilly backed away. "I wanna catch it!" Kyra yelled. "Oh yeah? I want it to GET OF ME!!!!" Luke was trying to get a grip on the thing on top of his head, but it was no use. The enraged boy slumped to the ground. "Why me…" Kyra pulled out her pokedex. "Lets see…"

_Geetle, the tree burrowing pokemon. It is known throughout woodlands to eat dead trees, and help the forest grow._ "Cool!" Kyra says. "Not cool! How are we supposed to get it off of me?!" "Hey, I think I see someone over there!" Lilly exclaimed. "HEY!! Can you help us?" Suddenly two figures appeared from the trees. One was an intimidating Absol, the other was a 13 year-old girl. She had dark blue hair with black highlights that fell down to her waist and gray eyes. She was wearing white knee length jacket with gray lining that looked like a dress. Also she wore a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black high -heeled boots, and a dark blue hat with a black stripe around the dome.

"What?" The girl coldly retorted. Kyra was a little intimidated, but she needed to help Luke. "We were wondering if you could help us get this pokemon off my brothers head?" Kyra looked directly at the girls eyes, not backing down. "Fine. Shadow, use Razor Wind!" The girl's absol whipped up the powerful wind, knocking the poor bug right off and on the ground. "Thanks." Luke said. "What's your name?" Lilly inquired. "Zailia Kage."

"Can we call you Zail?" Lilly asked in a friendly voice. "Not unless you want to be sent to the ER." Zailia frowned with an enraged look at Lilly back. Lilly gulped.

"**Beep!**" A noise came from Zailia's pocket. _"Zailia! Can you get back to the campsite? There's too many bugs here! It's freaking me out!"_ "Fine, I'm on my way." Zailia put the device back into her pocket, and then she and Shadow disappeared! "Weird…" All three travelers commented.

"I think we should stop for the night, we will be able to reach Luxe Town in the morning." Luke announced. The two girls slumped down in exhaustion. "So Kyra, can you get Kat to start a fire?" Kyra shrugged. "Sure. Come on out Kat!" The gingery and cream -colored animal popped out. "Use ember on that pile of sticks!" "KITSUI!!" The kit pokemon lit the wood ablaze. "Wait to go Kat!" Kyra cheered. "Kit!" The pokemon flounced a little bit with pride. "I think it's time for everyone's dinner! Come on out!" Lilly yelled and out came a pokeball. "Cher!" Out comes a little berry-like being. "This is my pokemon Cherubi! Say hello Cherikins!" Lilly cooed. "CHERUBI!!!" The little pokemon hid behind its trainers leg. Luke and Kyra sweat-dropped. "I guess he's a little shy…"

"Yum…" Lilly moaned as she ate the curry Luke prepared. "I am in heaven…" Lilly sighed with delight. "I know, Luke is one great cook! I always said if I had to only have one other person in the world, I would pick Luke, because he is a good cook!" Kyra nodded. "Oh, so the fact that I am your brother has nothing what's so ever to do with it?" Luke sarcastically replied. "Hmmmm…something smells good! How about we ask them for some food" A male voice could be heard from the bushes. "Francesco! We shouldn't be rude!" A female voice could be heard. "Sorry Alex…"

"You know, we can hear you!" Lilly called out. Suddenly, two teens the groups age fell out of the bushes and into the campsite with a 'oof!' One was a boy, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. The girl next to him was wearing a blue t-shirt, black running shorts, and blue shoes. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. And next to her was a strange colored eevee that had a pink collar. "Sorry! Were very sorry!" The girl exclaimed, then forced the boys head down as well. "Right?" The girl growled. "YES!!! Alex, please let go…"

"It's okay, if you wanted any, you could of asked." Kyra shrugged. Then the three new arrivals sat down.

"I have to agree, that was delicious!" The boy, now known as Francesco Piaggesi, who Kyra shortened to just call him Fran, slumped back. "Yeah! That was great!" The girl, who was known as Alessandra Cesarini, which she asked them to just call her Alex, agreed. "Thanks, it's good to know normal people like my food, not just those two." Luke replied. "HEY!!!" Lilly and Kyra yelled. "So, you are trying to get into the Tyron league, and the Grand Festival?" Lilly inquired. "Yep, even though my home was originally Pallet town, both my parents were gymleaders here. My dad still is." "What about your mom?" Kyra asked. "She is still in Pinewood, helping the new gymleader get situated. Then she will probably head to Sandstorm Village before the baby arrives, that's where my dad is the gymleader." Alex commented. "Wow! Your parents sound so cool! And your eevee is so pretty!" Kyra replied.

Alex blushed a little in embarrassment. "Well, your mom and dad are pretty famous to you know. Your mom was the first water and electric type gymleader the Tyron region had, and she is now one of the top experts in pokemon breeding. While your dad is a pokemon G-man…" Alex started. "While Lilly's dad is the famous pokemon Professor laurel! He is the top researcher here in Tyron!" Fran happily said. "Looks like Fran idolize your dad Lilly." Kyra chuckled. Lilly blushed and turned her head down in embarrassment. "He isn't like superman, he is just good at what he does…"

"Well, thanks for the food guys!" Alex and Fran were about to take off, when- "Wait! Can we have a battle Alex?" Kyra asked. Alex turned around and smiled. "Next time when we meet up, you are going down." Kyra grinned and yelled back, "Not if I take you down first!" Then, their new friends disappeared into the forest…

=The next morning! =

"Luxe Town is just ahead! We are almost out of here!" Luke commented with a sigh of relief, thinking he would be finally free from those bugs… "Hey! It's you again!" Kyra yelled. Luke turned around to find the same Geetle that attacked him now on his sister's head, making happy noises. "I think that Geetle wants to travel with you Kyra." Lilly happily said. Kyra took the bug off of her head. "Really?" Kyra questioned it. "Geet!" It happily answered. "Okay!" Suddenly, the Geetle jumped out of Kyra's arms and into a fighting stance. "I think it wants you to battle with it before you capture it." Luke said. Kyra smirked. "Well, you asked for it! Go Kat!" The unleashed pokeball let Kat out; she became positioned in a fighting stance as well. "Kat, use ember!" The little fox unleashed little sparks of flame from its mouth. "Geet!" The beetle-like pokemon got hit, but then it shot out a stream of white string, which shut Kat's mouth! "That's string shot!" Lilly shouted. "Kat! Use your claws to get the string off!" While Kat did that, the green bug, shot itself right into Kat's stomach. "Aw man, it knows head butt…" Kyra then suddenly had an idea. "Kat! Use Scratch on Geetle's shell!" Kat unleashed the attack. The bug pokemon jumped back, and buried its lower body that wasn't covered by the shell. "What can she do now? Then weak points of Geetle's body are covered." Luke looked on. Kyra smirked. "Ember! Full blast!" Kit unleashed a battalion of fire on the Geetle. "That's not going to…what?" Suddenly, the Geetle got up, and started to roll around in the dirt, trying to put out the flame on its shell. "Now use scratch again on it's stomach! "KIT!!!!" The fox launched itself onto the bug. Geetle was defeated. "Pokeball! Go!" Kyra threw the pokeball, enveloping the fainted pokemon in a red light. Three movements from the pokeball were seen, then a "Bing!" Kyra picked up the pokeball. "Yes! I caught a Geetle!" Kyra did a victory pose, while Kat cooed happily. "But how? I read that Geetle's shells are extremely tough…." Lilly looked in amazement.

"I know." Luke said. "Huh?" Lilly replied. Luke faced his celebrating sister. "You used that scratch attack to weaken the shell, that way it would burn." Kyra nodded. "Yup! And you said I was an idiot! Now off to Luxe Town!" Kyra started to skip off, but then tripped on a tree root and fell. Luke, Lilly, and Kat sweat-dropped.

So Kyra has captured her first pokemon! What will happen once they reach Luxe Town and beyond? Tune in next time for an exciting adventure in: Tyron League Challenge!


	4. Luxe Town Surprise!

Hello! Since I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know what the new pokemon look like, at the end of each chapter that has a new pokemon appearing in it, I will put a pokedex entry of it, and describe what it looks like. Fan arts would be awesome, since I can't draw worth a you-know-what. Here is the entries for the new pokemon that have appeared so far:

Sprix: The water rodent pokemon.

Info and Appearance: It is known for it's high agility on both land and sea. Back in medieval times, it was the common pest in sewers. It looks a lot like a Rattatta, only sleeker, and in a dark blue color. It has bright yellow eyes, and a tail that resembles a buizel's, only the tails are curly. It is a water type.

Slinky: The briar sloth pokemon.

Info and Appearance: A close relative to the slakoth species of Hoenn, however it has been said to be a living prestoric pokemon, though never been proven. Appears to look like a light green sloth with a crown of briar thorns on its head, wearing a lazy expression in its lime green eyes. However, when disturbed, it is known to show great feats of strength. It has distinctive black claws that if scratched with, can enter a paralyzing toxin into the bloodstream. It is a grass type.

Kitsui: The kit pokemon.

Info and Appearance: Royal families in the Tyron Region used to breed them for their protectors. It is said that from birth, they will only listen to one person that they choose to protect. Has the build of a small fox, and have gingery brown coats, with cream -colored tails, paws, and underbellies. A distinctive trait also is the large chocolate- brown eyes they have. It is a fire type.

Geetle: The tree burrowing pokemon.

Info and Appearance: It is known to throughout woodlands to eat dead trees so the forest can grow. Some times called the 'friendly foe' for trees. It has a body about the size of a football, only circular. It has a jade green top shell that protects it, and also known to help it attract mates. The better design on the shell the more chance of getting a mate. Have large purple eyes that can be visible. Some people think it is the largest pre-evolved bug-type in the world. It is a bug and grass type.

Well, now that that's done, lets continue with the story!

Chapter 4: Luxe Town Surprise!

Random (Narrator): Our heroes are now in the beautiful and prestigious Luxe Town, buying some supplies for the next leg of their journey.

"Hey! Look at this dress! This would be perfect for my contest debut!" Lilly squeeled.

"Look at all these items! And the pokeballs! Perfect for catching a rare pokemon!" Kyra looked in pure bliss.

Luke rolled his eyes and then picked up each of the items the girls was looking at, and showed them the price tag. "1,000 dollars for a dress? And 2,000 for just one pokeball?" Both girls heads looked down in disappointment. "We need to get some more food and potions. It's been heard that the forest between Luxe and Pinewood is teaming with trainers."

Kyra then had a determinded face. "Let them come! I shall beat every single one! Or my name isn't Kyra Jones!" Kyra then did a pose in the middle of the market. "Do you think we should tell her people are staring?" Lilly sweat dropped. "Let her have her moment, she'll come out of it eventually…" Luke mumbled as he looked through some produce. Suddenly, a running figure appeared and rushed away from the travelers. "Stop thief!" Yelled a bearded man looking he was about to faint. "Are you okay?" Kyra asked with concern.

"Yes, =huff= but that thief =wheeze= stole some of my oran berries that I had out for sale. All that hard work, wasted…" Kyra then had on a very serious face, then suddenly sprinted down in the direction where the thief went. "Kyra! You do not know if you can handle that thief! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!" Luke yelled, but it was no use, she was already in the distance…

"Wow, these berries will be perfect in starting our journey, right Iron?" A 13 year-old boy with brown eyes, and short brown hair swiped to one side. He had on a white shirt, gray cargoes and a green jacket. He was talking to an eevee beside him. "Eevee!" It barked in agreement. "Well, I guess will leave tonight…"

"Hey you!" The boy looked down to find a twelve year old girl glaring up at him from below the tree he was in. "Can I help you?" The boy asked in a confused tone. "Give back those berries you stole! They aren't yours!" The girl was Kyra. The boy then had a moment of thought. _I know it was bad to steal them, but I won't let them go with out a fight! _"Okay, I'll give them back to you. That is, _if _ you can beat me in a battle…"

Kyra glared at him with a smirk. "You're on!"

Both Kyra and the boy were now situated on opposite sides of the square. "One on One. Sound fair?" The boy inquired. Kyra grabbed her pokeball. "Perfect. Go Matt!" (Info: Matt is the Geetle Kyra captured last chapter, she gives all her pokemon human nicknames.) The boy smirked. "A puny bug type? That the best you've got? Go Iron!" A little eevee appeared, then crouched, facing Matt. "Start off with shadow ball!" The eevees mouth started to shoot out dark spheres. "Matt! Dodge and use string shot on Eevee's legs! "Geet!" The bug type still got a little skimmed by it's shell, but shot out his string shot successfully.

"Eevee! What's wrong?" The boy yelled. "Awesome! Now use headbutt!" The little bug rammed itself into the eevee's side, sending it tumbling down. "Iron! Come on, you can break out of that string shot!" The eevee was able to break out of the binds. "Good! Now use dig!" The eevee buried itself underground. "Where did it go?" Both Kyra and Matt looked around spastically. "Got you!" The boy yelled victoriously as the eevee broke out from underneath the ground. "Now use Bite!" The boy said. "Matt! Harden!" Kyra replied quickly. The eevee bit down hard on Matt's shell. Then stepped back in awe, looking like some of its teeth were chipped…

"Grr! You asked for it! Iron! Tackle head on!" The boy roared. "Tackle as well Matt!" Both were about to deal their final blow… "STOP!!!!!!!!" An old but commanding person's voice yelled. Both trainers looked to see the voice, while their pokemon stumbled to a halt, but accidently knocked each other in the head. Both had swirls for eyes. An old woman came walking out, then grabbed the boy's ear. "How many times have I told you NOT to steal or battle in the square Neil?"

"I dunno…maybe twice?" The boy named Neil had his ear yanked again.

"TWO TIMES TO MANY NEIL MASTERSON!!! I TOLD YOU CAN'T GO ON YOUR JOURNEY UNTIL YOUR UNCLES SAY SO!" The lady yelled, while Kyra looked blankly on in fear. _That is one scary old lady…_

"It's not fair! They'll never say when I can go! There probably scared I'll beat them…" Neil had is ear yanked even HARDER.

"LISTEN HERE-"

"Excuse me!" Kyra called out. "But if this guy wants to go on a journey, why don't you just let him go? I'm sure is uncle's won't mind." Neil and the old woman stared at Kyra. Both had looks of shock. Neil had a one of surprise and awe. Nobody, not even his grandfather, talked back to grandma when she was in one of her tempers. The old woman just stared blankly. "If he returns the stolen fruit, he can travel with me, my bother, and my other friend…" Kyra looked down in embarrassment, she was only trying to help…

"Deal." The old woman said. "HUH?" Neil and Kyra spewed. "I have been holding you back, but if this young lady is willing to keep an eye on you, so I will let you go." The lady said calmly. Then walked up to Kyra. "You seem like a good soul, here is my phone number, call me if this fellow gets into any trouble, and I'll come and straighten him out dearie." Neil looked flabbergasted. Kyra just simply nodded. "Okay, I will. Thank you. Mrs…?"

"Masterson. And I should be thanking you." Mrs. Masterson smiled, then turned to Neil and hugged him. "Be safe." Neil blushed in embarrassment. "I will grams…" She smiled at both of them, then she walked off…

"I can't find her in here!" Lilly said as she was looking in a barrel. "WELL LOOK SOME MORE!!!" Luke yelled. He couldn't believe it, it had barely been two days since they began and he already lost his sister…

"Hey everybody. Wait, why are you in that barrel Lilly?" Kyra questioned. Luke then turned to her and had on a demonic face. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!" Kyra looked very small and scared. "Well, uh…."

"Are we ready to go?" Neil appeared from around the corner. Lilly and Luke turned to look at Neil. Luke pointed his thumb at the boy. "Who's this?" Kyra sweat dropped. "Uh, that's Neil, he's going to be traveling with us…"

"You might want to cover your ears…" Lilly whispered to Neil. The gentle people of Luxe Town heard an unpleasant roar then… "YOU DID WHAT????!!!!!!!!!"

I hope you enjoyed that! Neil Masterson belongs to Bookmaster. And here are some updates for the gymleaders and elite four. I have every gymleader, but the poison and ground type…I also need one more elite four member. Then, the offerings for elite four and gymleaders will close.

Seeya!


	5. Forest Fright! Part 1

Hiya! Here is another one! This are the adventures Kyra, Luke, Lilly and Neil have while going through Pixel Forest. This will be a two-chapter thing, and more OC's shall be introduced. Yays! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own my own OC's, the plot, the region, and every new pokemon I come up with. So HA!**

"She just HAD to invite once again another person. By the end of this, were going to have a freaking parade…" Luke grumbled as they were walking through Pixel Forest. It would take them at least two days before they reached Pinewood, so they were taking there time. So far, Kyra had battled with mostly bug catchers, so she defeated them easily with Kat. Both Kat and Matt got experience points and had leveled up. Right now, both Lilly and Kyra were searching to catch some more pokemon. Kyra for her gym battle. While Lilly for her contest that would be in Pinewood also.

Kyra was still rubbing her head at the bonk she received. Neil, was silent, hoping that would get on Luke's good side. Suddenly, a flash zig -zagged in there path! "What is this?" Lilly yelled. Suddenly, in front of them, was a slim looking animal with ice blue eyes. Kyra's pokedex beeped. _Linoone, the Rushing Pokemon. It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails. _

"That pokemon is amazing! I have to catch it!" Yelled Lilly. "But I want to…" Kyra started, but got cut off by Neil. "Lilly has only one pokemon, she is going to be needing two to enter that contest, let her have a shot." Neil commented. Kyra sighed. "Alright…" Lilly called out her cherubi. "Go Cheri! Use magical leaf!"

"Cheri!" The little berry like pokemon let at a disarray of dark green leave at the linoone. The linoone rushed away from the attack, but accidentally ran into a tree! Kyra, Luke, Lilly, Neil, and Cheri sweat dropped. "Nows your chance Cheri! Use leach seed!" Cheri shot out a little seed, which landed on linoone and grew until linoone was wrapped in vines, sucking the energy from it. "Li!" The pokemon angrily said, then used slash. "Impossible!" Lilly yelled. Linoone had broken free from the leach seed!

"That linoone's slash must be very powerful…" Luke looked at the battle with calculating looks. "Yah! Cheri! Use sunny day!" While Cheri did the attack, the linoone came straight at him, and then it appeared it flinged something, which hit Cheri dead on! "That's Fling attack! Its when a pokemon throws an item it has, then it hits the foe!" Lilly was flinging her arms spastically. "What do I do! What do I do!!!!"

"Use Solar beam!" Kyra yelled. Lilly then calmed down. _Right, with Sunny day, solar beam will be even more powerful! _"Cheri! Solar beam!"

"Cher…." Cheri gathered up the energy. "RIIII!!!!!!!!" And unleashed it in a huge beam of light! "LI!!!!" The rushing pokemon fell to the ground. "Pokeball! Go!" Linoone was captured. "Yes! I caught a Linoone!"

"Wait a go Lilly!" Kyra and Neil cheered. Luke just mumbled "Whatever…"

Then, two figures appeared hiking down the trail. One was Zailia Kage. The other one was a thirteen year-old boy. He had red hair, with a yellow streak on top, and his ponytail up like a tuff on his head. He had black eyes, and wore a green t-shirt, tan jeans, and tan knee high boots. "Hey! It's Zailia!" Kyra yelled. Said girl looked down at them with annoyance, while the boy replied shyly. "W-who…who are those guys Zailia?"

"Just some rookie trainers I helped out when I went to look for food in the woodlands by Luxe Town." Zailia replied flippantly. "Oh, h-hi…" The boy greeted nervously. Kyra then just ran straight up to them, and gave them a hug. "Hi! My name is Kyra! And those are my friends and brother! What's your name?" Kyra smiled. The boy looked like he was about to faint. "R-rickket Kiri…"

"Oh, that's a nice name!" Kyra replied.

"How about you let my friend have some oxygen, what do you say happy girl?" Zailia replied sarcastically.

"Oops! Sorry…" Kyra unwound her arms from Rickket's neck. Rickket was insanely blushing in embarrassment. "Well, since you guys are here. Want to have a battle?" Kyra asked. Rickket replied. "I only do contests…"

"And I would probably cream you happy girl." Zailia said. Kyra looked very mad at that. Luke grabbed the collar of her shirt before she did anything she would regret later…

=Later that night=

"I can't believe that Matt evolved already!" Kyra was cooing over her newly evolved Chrysoilis. "Great, now that stupid bug is even more disturbing…" Luke moved as far away as possible from the bug-type. Neil and Lilly were chatting. "So your uncles are pretty powerful."

"Yup, my Uncle Negative is the Soundwave Gymleader. While my Uncle B.M is a member of the elite four…"

"It seems like everyone has a famous family member, doesn't it?" Lilly replied.

"I guess so." Neil was petting Iron while chatting. Suddenly, the wind picked up…

"What's happening!?" Kyra yelled.

"I don't know!" Neil replied.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared right above their heads, and made a terrible scary face. "MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group screamed.

**To be continued!**

**Yes, that was short I know. But I hope to upload the next chapter quickly! For now, here is the pokedex entry for Chrysoilis: **

**Chrysoilis: **The Chrysalis pokemon.

**Info and Appearance: **When preparing for evolution. The once bright bug cocoons itself in a body of mud and fibers. It has a brownish color, so to make it look uneatable to predators. Looks like a dark brown walnut shell with streaks of green and purple eyes. It is a bug and ground type.


	6. Forest Fright! Part 2

Hello! Time for some more writing! What was that thing that scared Kyra, Luke, Lilly, and Neil out of their wits? Find out!

"W-hat is that thing?!" Lilly gasped. "I don't know, all I can say is…"Neil said panicky.

"RUN!!!!" Kyra and Luke yelled.

The group took off into the forest, where the shadowy being STILL followed after them! "I think this is it guys!" Neil yelled. As the figure cackled and floated closer to towards them, a figure appeared from the bushes! "Sable! Tri-fang!" A mightyena also jumped from the bushes, and used a dazzling disarray of ice, fire, and electricity from its fangs, which scared the being off.

"T-hank y-ou…" Neil stammered. The being revealed itself to be a 17 year-old girl, with what appeared to be dyed black hair. She was wearing a black cloak that hid any other clothing she had, and turned around to stare at them with crystalline blue eyes. "Go away." She replied in a scary voice. That made the group even MORE freaked out. But when she saw their faces twist even more in fear, she started roll around in the grass, laughing. The mightyena rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't funny." Luke replied coldly. "Oh yes it was! You should have seen your faces!" The teenager choked out between giggles. "Will you please stop…" Kyra said in a warning tone, seeing that her brother's face had turn from tan to red, and now it was shooting for purple…

"Okay, I apologize for scaring you. But think of it as repayment from saving your butts from those ghost pokemon."

"Ghost pokemon?" Neil inquired.

The teen nodded her head. "Yes, something has been disrupting the activity of the wild ghost and dark pokemon around here, I've come to find out what that something is…"

Lilly had on her thinking face, and then snapped her fingers in realization. "I know who you are! Your Firara Zirin! The ghost/dark type trainer of the elite four!"

"That's right!" Firara smirked. "And lets see…" She first looked at Lilly. "You must be Proffesor Laurels daughter. Right?"

"Yes!" Lilly replied happily.

Then she turned to Neil. "Your uncle talks about you all the time! And you have his looks too! Neil Masterson!" Neil nodded. Firara finally turned to the twins. "Okay…the one with purple hair is happy a lot of the time, while the black haired one looks like he can rip your head off…" Firara put her fist in her palm. "Your Kyra and Luke Jones! Elora's baby brother and sister!"

"Uh huh." Kyra replied and nodded her head. "Whatever…"Luke grumbled.

"Cool! By the way, have you guys seen anything strange around here lately?" Firara questioned.

"Nothing except for you…"Luke muttered, then Kyra punched him in the arm.

"Well, do you think you can help me with finding out what this thing is?" Firara asked.

"Sure." Neil shrugged.

"Good! Now where should we…" Unfortunately a huge mirage of dark and ghost pokemon appeared and growled at them, then motioned to follow them. "I think we better do as they say…" Lilly whimpered.

They were led to a grassy clearing, where many ghost and dark types were. In the center was a rather large and mean looking Absol. Beside him was a female Absol, who appeared to be in anguish. A Haunter was surrounding her, trying to cheer her up with funny faces. The male absol started to talk in the pokemon language. "Does any one here know how to speak pokemon?" Everyone shook their heads. "Let me see…come on out Twilight!"

"_Eerie…" _A noise was heard then a pokemon appeared out of the darkness. It appeared to be a type of eeveelution. It was grayish colored, with glowing red eyes, it seemed that both its ears and tail wafted into a hazy violet smoke one the ends…

"What is that thing?" Lilly gasped.

Firara then glared at Lilly, and said in an icy tone. "That _thing _is my amazing Eerieon. Which will save our butts."

The faded pokemon then walked up and introduced itself, then started to negotiate with the absol.

"Eeri eerieon!"

"Ab absol! SOL!!!"

"Eer? EER?"

"Sol…"

Twilight then turned back to Firara, who then told the others. "The young pokemon have been taken from their parents. But out of all of them, the ghost and dark types have been hit the worst…" Kyra then suddenly stepped forward towards the absol. "Kyra! What in Arceus's name are you doing?!" Luke angrily whispered. Kyra then did a bow. "I am deeply sorry for what has happened to you. But my friends and I have nothing to do with this. Please let us go." Kyra said calmly. The female absol then came forward, an licked Kyra's face. The male then barked at all the other surrounding pokemon, which one by one entered back into the shadows. After that the absol started to have a short conversation with the Haunter beside him.

"Absol. Ab ab."

"HAUNTER? Haunt haunt!"

"SOL."

"Haunter…"

Then both the male and female absol exited the clearing, leaving an annoyed Haunter behind. "So, did they let us go?" Lilly asked.

Firara nodded. "I think so. Thanks to Kyra's negotiation skills."

"Wha?" Kyra replied.

Firara sweat dropped. "Never mind…"

As they were about to exit the clearing as well, the Haunter appeared and started talking very fast in the pokemon language at Kyra. "What is it saying?" Luke asked. Firara turned to Twilight, who was chuckling at the scene. "I think Haunter has been ordered by that absol to go with you Kyra."

"Me?" Kyra pointed to herself.

"Haunter." Haunter sighed.

Kyra then smiled, and unleashed a pokeball, which captured the Haunter. "Welcome to the team Mushi!"

Neil sweat dropped. "Man, everyone's getting pokemon but me…"

"Well, this is where I take my leave. Hope to see you sometime!" Firara along with Twilight disappeared back into the forest. "Well, looks like dawn is coming, will probably make it to Pinewood by late morning if we hurry." Luke commented. Kyra smiled and hooked Mushi's pokeball to her belt. "Then let's go!"

After a night of frights, our heroes now head to towards Pinewood city and beyond!

**To be continued!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! By the way, you can check eerieon's pokedex entry by looking at jigglypuff's pillow's review. Both eerieon and Firara Zirin belong to jigglypuff's pillow. Thanks for reading! And if you can, review! I still need the poison and ground type gymleader, after that, no more OC's for gymleaders and elite four!**


	7. Petals in the Wind! Part 1

A hello kind person's who read this fiction of mine! =Waves at the people=

**I just want to thank everyone who has distributed OC's and new pokemon. YOU ROCK!!!!**

**P.S To Koichi, is it okay if I also use your other villain? Since you said something about three of your OC's representing in a way the three Sinnoh legendaries. I have formed an awesome idea into my brain! If it's okay with you!**

After there adventures in Pixel forest, our heroes are now in the green and tree filled Pinewood City. Where Kyra will try to obtain her first badge. And Lilly will make her contest debut!

"Yes! I see the gym! First badge here I come!!!" Kyra yelled in delight as she ran straight towards an evergreen building with large pine trees marked 'Pinewood Gym'.

"What for us Kyra!" Lilly panted as she tried to keep up with the exited 12-year old.

"Your not the one who's carrying an egg!" Luke yelled to his sister.

"Wait! Kyra it's…" Neil warned.

SLAM!

Kyra ran straight into the door and fell on the ground. "Why didn't it open?" Kyra said in a sad voice.

"It's closed today loser." An annoyed voice commented in the shade of a nearby tree. Kyra turned her head to look.

"Oh, hi Ryu!" Kyra waved.

Ryu smirked. " You should read signs before you try to enter a building, you think your mom or dad would have taught you that."

Kyra then had a look of anger. "Don't you ever say anything bad about my family, or you will regret it."

Ryu just smirked even more.

"Have you even won your badge yet?" Kyra crossed her arms over her chest.

"As a matter of fact…" Ryu pulled a shining green and sky blue badge out. "I have."

Kyra looked at it in shock and longing. "The gyms closed because of some stupid contest today…" Ryu off handily replied

"Did you say contest?! I have to go register!!!" As soon as she arrived, Lilly had vanished in a puff of dust.

When Luke and Neil finally came, Luke glared at Ryu. "Who's that?" Neil asked.

"Just some idiot named Ryu who thinks he's better then everyone else…" Luke whispered angrily.

"Well, it's been a real treat, but I have to be going now…" Ryu then walked away. Leaving a confused Neil, a angered Luke, and a blushing in fury and embarrassment Kyra…

=At the contest arena! =

"There, your all set!" A secretary said to Lilly.

"Thanks!" Lilly said then skipped off to get ready.

=In the dressing room=

"G-good luck Alex…" Fran stuttered. He was turning as red as a cheri berry at the sight of Alex. She was wearing a blue ribbon that tied up her long brown hair, a simple sleeveless white dress, and black shoes. It was simple, but very pretty on her.

"Thanks Fran!" Alex hugged him, making him blush even more.

"So now you're going to call me that to?" Fran asked.

"Make way! Pregnant woman wanting to see her only daughter coming through!" Yelled a woman's voice. A woman in her late thirties with waist long curly black hair and brown eyes was coming through the crowd. She had on normal jeans, and comfortable red shoes, she also was wearing a blue t-shirt that showed the curve of her stomach.

"Mom!" Alex yelled in glee, then ran and gently embraced her mother. " I thought you had leaved for Sandstorm already!"

"I was, but then I decided to stick around and help the new gymleader get ready. He was very close into beating this one trainer, but then he was absolutely crushed, now he is training in the upper forest for the next challengers who will be coming after the contest…" Alex's mom commented.

"Cool! I can't wait to battle him!" Alex replied.

"Alex? Is that you?" Lilly appeared dressed in a flower pattern sundress and white sandals. She had her hair up in a bun, with curly tendril's falling out.

"Hey Lilly!" Where is everyone?" Fran waved.

"Uh, I kind of rushed to the stadium when I heard a contest was here today…" Lilly sweat dropped.

"Lilly! There you are!" Kyra's voice was heard and she rushed to the spot where they were talking.

"Hiya Alex and Fran! Are you guys competing in the contest?" Kyra asked.

"I am. Are you competing to Kyra?" Alex asked.

"No, contests aren't really my thing. But I can't wait to see you and Lilly perform!" Kyra said.

"Who is this Alex?" Alex's mom inquired.

"Oh! This is Kyra Jones! She is trying to get into the Tyron League as well. While this is Lilly Laurel, who is traveling with her and her brother. She wants to try contests.

"Well, my name is Jannete Neri Cesarini. I'm the former Pinewood gymleader and Alex's mother."

"Awesome to meet you Mrs. Cesarini! Well, I'll go and sit with Neil and Luke in the bleachers, good luck guys!" Kyra ran out the door again.

"Who's Neil?" Fran asked.

"Neil is another person that is traveling with us. I wonder what happened to him and Luke while me and Kyra were gone…"

=In the stadium bleachers=

"I just talked to Lilly. And guess what? Alex and Fran are here to…Wait, what is that rubbing against your neck Neil?"

Luke sighed while Neil blushed. "This is my Electrico, she kind of just came up to me for some reason, got out a pokeball, and let herself in…"

"Wow, what are you going to call her?" Kyra asked.

"I was thinking because of the flowers in her hair…Mari? For marigolds…wait, stop it Mari! That tickles!" Neil chuckled.

Luke blankly looked at Nail. "You know the names of flowers?"

"You used to play with an easy bake oven Luke." Kyra smirked.

"And you used to gobble up anything I would make from it before I could even give mom a taste of it!" Luke shot back.

"Guys! The contest is starting!" Neil whispered.

An orange haired lady appeared onstage, dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse; she also wore black high heels. "Welcome everyone to the Pinewood City Pokemon contest! I'm Marilyn, and I'll be your host and emcee! Now lets introduce our judges!"

The lights came to the judges booth were it showed three people. One was an aging man; his hair streaked with gray and white, but still had a look of great intelligence in his eyes. The other was a younger man in his twenties; he had shoulder length light blue hair and bright violet eyes. The other was Pinewood cities nurse joy.

"For his last year of judging pokemon contests, I proudly introduce the world acclaimed president of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Contesta!"

A round of applause was heard from around the stadium. Mr. Contesta stood up and looked around the audience and smiled. "It is a great honor to take part finally and judge contests in the Tyron Region. I hope all of you enjoy!" Then he sat back down in his seat.

"Now to introduce a new judge. He is the son of Coordinator and Trainer legend Wallace! And also the graceful fly-type master of the hoenn elite four, Winona! May I introduce Weiland!" Marilyn announced.

Many cheers from rabid fan girls were heard.

Weiland stood up and bowed. "Thank you, I cannot wait to see the display each of the contestants have in store!" The man then sat back down.

"And Pinewood's very own Nurse Joy!"

The pretty nurse smiled. "Good day. I can't wait to see what will happen."

Marilyn then started to speak again. "Now lets all give a round of applause to our first contestant! Born to top coordinators Drew and May Smith, here is Ara Smith from LaRousse City!"

Onstage can a twelve year- old girl with long emerald colored hair and ocean blue eyes appeared onstage. "All right Rosie! Take the stage!"

A little budew appeared in a flash, surrounded by glittering stars. It did a wink for the audience.

"Now Rosie! Use Synthesis!" Ara yelled. The little pokemon started to shine, everyone ooed and awed.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Ara smirked.

"BEDEWWWW!!!" A mirage of bright green leaves surrounded the pokemon, which almost made the pokemon un- seeable…

(Sorry, I have to skip to the next couple of contestants, this is already getting kind of long…)

"Next we have Alessandra Cesarini originally from Pallet!" Marilyn yelled.

"Come on Sparky!" Alex yelled, then a pikachu jumped off her right shoulder and did a cute pose for the audience. "Use quick attack!"

"Pika!" The electric mouse pokemon started moving faster then anyone could see.

"Now spin with iron tail!" Alex coached. The pokemon started to spin. "Finish it off with a mid air thundershock!"

"CHU!!!!" Sparky had the look of a spinning electric top.

"Incredible!" Kyra said in awe.

"I wonder how Lilly is going to do…"

"And now for our final contestant! She hails from the grassy Lark Town! Please give it up for Lilly Laurel!" Marilyn announced.

Lilly calmly walked onstage, then opened her eyes and smirked. "Alright Jet! Lets show them what we can do!"

Lilly unleashed a pokeball, which let out a school of bubbles, Jet (Her linoone) appeared in them.

"Jet! Use fury swipes!" Lilly called.

Jet quickly battered the bubbles, sending a refreshing mist to the audience. "Good! Now use head butt!"

"Li!" The linoone actually head butted into a the stages field of flowers, knocking up petals that caught in Jet's fur, making it look even more cute…

"Now finish off with water pulse!" Lilly ordered.

"LI…." Jet stored energy, and then released a beautiful wake of water. "NOONE!!!!!!"

The crowd started roaring with applause.

"Wait to go! You did it Lilly!" Her friends cheered.

=In the waiting room=

Lilly sighed. "I hope that was okay…"

"Are you kidding? That was wonderful!" Ara approached Lilly.

"Really?" Lilly replied.

"Uh huh. I haven't seen such a powerful water pulse since my dad and his absol performed…" Ara thought aloud.

"Great job Lilly, I hope to see you in the final round." Alex winked.

= "And now for the results of the first stage!" =

Pictures came up onstage, including Ara, Alex, and…

"I made it?" Lilly replied in shock.

"We did it!" Alex cheered.

=Back in the bleachers=

"Cool! Both Lilly and Alex made it in!" Kyra cheered.

"Now it just gets tougher from here on out…" Luke commented.

=Outside=

A shadowy figure is talking through a communicator. "Target sighted. Are you ready for the ambush?"

"_Yeah, you sure about this Roze…?"_

"Positive." The figure then shut off the communicator. "This is personal…"

To be continued!


	8. Petals in the Wind! Part 2

**Hi everyone!**

**=People throw tomatoes=**

**Okay! I am sorry I stalled! I had the dreaded writers block! Still, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

"And now we move on to the dazzling battle part of our contest!" Marilyn announced. "Are first competitors will be Ara and a well known coordinator. He came in 8th place at last years Grand Festival, Tevan Zirin!"

Ara appeared on one side of the stage, while someone with medium length golden hair and sapphire-colored eyes came onstage, wearing a white t-shirt, blue vest, and baggy jeans.

"Oh, I like that girl's hair it's so pretty!" Kyra said

"Ladies first." Tevan bowed and smirked at Ara.

"Oops." Kyra sweat-drop.

"You will regret that. Come out Tyler!" Ara yelled.

A little bug-like thing appeared onstage. "Krik!"

"What's that?" Kyra opened her pokedex.

"_Kricketot, the cricket pokemon. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound." _The pokedex replied.

"Hmph. A bug type eh? Go Kindit!" Tevan yelled as he unleashed his own pokeball.

"Kin…" The feline-like pokemon purred. It had bright vermilion eyes and a small ginger-colored stature; its ears had long wisps of gray fur that appeared to be smoke…

"That's a Kindit!" Neil said in awe.

"Kindit?" Kyra questioned. "Lets see…"

"_Kindit, the Ash kitten pokemon. Myth says that the first Kindit was born when a family of Meowth perished in a forest fire. When their pride found them, they found a litter of Kindit, and took them in." _The pokedex beeped.

"Tyler! Start off with bug bite!" Ara commanded.

"Tot!" The little pokemon charged at the feline.

Tevan smirked. "Kindit use smokescreen!"

"Kindit!" A whole bellow of smoke hid the entire stage.

"Now Ember!" Tevan ordered.

The smoke started to shimmer, and then it exploded with beautiful ember-induced flames. Right inn the middle of the stage was Ara's Kricketot, burned and defeated.

"Tyler!" Ara ran up onstage and hugged the poor little bug.

"Tyler is unable to battle! Therefore the winner is Tevan and his Kindit!" Marilyn announced.

"It's okay Tyler, you deserve a good rest." Ara sent Tyler back into his pokeball.

Tevan strutted off the stage. "Maybe your Mummy and Daddy just weren't good enough…"

=After some more battles=

Lilly made it through to the final round. Alex barely made it against Tevan, but the clock was on her side. Now both were on separate parts of the stage. Awaiting the signal to start.

"Cheri! I choose yo-" Lilly called out.

"_Sleep powder!" _An unknown voice ordered. A sparkling dust fell from the ceiling. People all around in the bleachers started to fall asleep!

"=Yawn= I'm getting sleepy…" Kyra was fading.

"What…is? Going…on…" Luke mumbled out.

"Just..a..quick..rest…" Neil also yawned.

Suddenly, a greenish glow appeared from the egg, and gave some sort of force field around them.

"What!" Luke and Kyra exclaimed.

"I think the egg saved us." Neil answered.

"Come on! We have to help!" Kyra started running up towards the stage of the stadium.

=Onstage=

All the judges and contestants fell asleep. Suddenly shadowy figures appeared onstage, taking the contestant's pokeballs! Another figure jumped gracefully onstage. It was a woman about 19. She had long red hair and pink eyes. For clothes she had on a white and pink gown with a flower design. The mysterious woman walked over to the judges' table, and lifted the head of Mr. Contesta.

"You probably don't remember me, but I was the girl who was wronged and kicked out of contests. You thought you ruined me, but now I am even greater then before…" The girl smirked.

"Rose queen!" We have some guests!" A grunt yelled.

"What?! Use Sleep powder on them again!" Roze snarled.

"We can't! They are protected with some kind of force field!" The grunt yelled.

Roze eyes were blazing with the need of vengeance. "Very well, I'll deal with them myself…"

Kyra, Luke, and Neil walked to wear the lady was standing. "Give back those pokemon!" Kyra yelled.

"I don't think so. What I am simply doing is justice." Roze sniffed.

"JUSTICE?! You call stealing other people's pokemon and drugging their trainers justice?!" Neil snarled.

"Just a little setback…" Roze flippantly replied. "We're doing those trainers a favor, getting those disgusting excuses off their hands. Pokemon in a contest should be beautiful…"

"All pokemon are beautiful! Let's battle right here! Right now old lady!" Kyra glared.

Roze blinked. "Old lady…WHAT DIDYOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

"Are you afraid?" Kyra smirked.

"Fine! One on one, that good enough for you rookie?" Roze hissed.

"Perfect. Go Kat!" Kyra yelled an unleashed her pokemon.

"I should have expected. A fire type; only good for thoughtless destruction…go Roserade!" Roze unleashed the pokemon. "Roserade use poison sting!"

"Rose!" The walking bouquet unleashed an armada of poison from its hands.

"Kit!" Kitsui was hit.

"Kat are you okay?" Kyra trembled. Kat arched her way back up, but was trembling a little from the staring affects of the poison. "Kat get in close and use scratch!"

"Sui!" The little fox started running for Roserade.

"Rose rade keep at it with Poison sting!" Roze ordered.

Kat dodged the attacks and then slid in between the Roserades legs, then got up and scratched it from behind. "Go Kat!" Kyra cheered.

"Grr…Roserade use grass-knot!" Roze ordered.

Suddenly the fox was slammed to the ground. "Kitsui!" Kat yelled in surprise.

"No! Kat!" Kyra screamed.

"Looks like this is about over. Roserade, finish that excuse of a pokemon with solar beam." Roze smirked.

"Kat…please…" Kyra choked out.

Suddenly, a strange looking glow appeared from Kat. Her eyes glowed a bright orange like a roaring flame.

"KIT…" Kat yelled. The thieves along with the woman started to back away.

"SUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge blast of heat blasted at the bandits.

The thieves were blown out of the stadium, leaving the bags with the stolen pokemon behind. Kat appeared from the smoke surrounded in a circle of ashes breathing heavily. Kyra ran and embraced the pokemon.

"Kat that was fantastic!" Kyra said astounded as she cuddled the Kitsui close.

"Kit..sui…" The little pokemon smiled and licked Kyra's cheek.

"What…what WAS that…" Neil exclaimed in awe.

"I heard of it before. Only the Kitsui evolution chain can produce it. And it's very rare…" Luke mumbled in thought.

"What is it?" Neil asked.

"It's called soul flare. It's an ability that was said a big part of the Kitsui line of evolution. But in modern day it's been only known to come from its higher evolutions, like Kitsune or Fursworn…and they have to have a powerful bound with their trainer…" Luke stated.

Neil looked over at Kyra and Kat in pure amazement.

=A few hours later=

"Well, let's continue with our final match shall we?" Marilyn sweat dropped. "The match is between Alex of Pallet town and Lilly of Lark Town!"

"Cheri! It's time to go!" Lilly yelled an unleashed her first pokemon.

"Light! Stage stance!" Alex unleashed a shiny colored eevee that resembled Leaf, but without the collar. "Light, start off with quick attack!"

"Cheri! When close use attract!" A little pink aroma came from the cherry being, which stopped Light in her tracks.

"What's going on!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Cheri is actually…a boy!" Lilly yelled.

Lights face started to turn red when looking at Cheri.

"Now use toxic!" Lilly yelled.

The attack made its mark.

"Light! You need to snap out of it!" Alex yelled. Light's face soon had a look of rage. "Good! Now use blizzard!"

"Blizzard?!" Lilly yelled. "That's…impossible!"

"Actually, it learned that move from its mother. My Glaceon." Janette stated.

"Wow…" Fran looked in shock. It appeared from there seats our heroes were as shocked as their friend.

A beautiful wave of snow appeared and consumed Cheri, then blasted into a brilliant color when shadow ball was released into it. Cheri was sent back, a little bit of ice was on his leaves, and both he and Light were panting. "Cheri use…"

"Beep!"

"And times up!" Marilyn announced. "Lets see who is are winner…"

The snow dispersed revealing that the winner was…

"Alex from Pallet!"

Alex looked in shock. "We won?" Then smiled. "ALLRIGHT!!!!"

"Cheri you were perfect, go have a nice rest." Lilly returned her Cherubi to its pokeball and sighed, but also had a small smile. "Next time…"

=Ribbon Ceremony=

"For your astounding experts in this contest. We happily award you with the Pinewood ribbon!" Weiland said, and then opened a case containing a leaf-shaped silver-colored stone with evergreen ribbon.

"Thank you." Alex accepted it and smiled.

"Wait to go Alex!" Kyra, Neil, and Fran cheered. Luke looked bored.

"YES!!! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER THEIR!!!" Mrs. Cessarini yelled.

=Am hour later outside the Contest Hall=

"That was an amazing first contest you had Lilly." Alex said as she hugged the girl goodbye.

"Well you're the one who won. But next time that won't be the case!" Lilly smirked in determination. Suddenly, a beep came from Mrs. Cessarini's pocket.

"Who is it mom?" Alex asked.

"That new gymleader I was talking about, he just messaged that he's back at the gym and ready for any challengers that come his way!" Janette smiled. "It appears he has his energy back!"

"I'll challenge him after I have a little rest. Then that guy is going down!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah, but it's my turn now!" Kyra yelled and pumped her fist in the air.

Luke looked down at the egg in his arms and smiled. "Thanks for helping us today, I know once you hatch, you'll get even better…"

=Outside Pinewood=

"I can't believe it. I get beat by some stupid snot-nosed brat…" Roze grumbled.

"_Kusa? Report."_ A communicator said.

"Ah! Shuuha-kun! I apologize; it appears that the artifact was stolen before we could aquire it-

"_I know, but what I want to know is why you attacked a contest?"_

"I'm sorry…"

"_I know you want revenge Kusa, and you will get soon enough. But first…"_

"Yes sir. Anything."

"_Do. Your. Job." _=Click!=

The red haired commander sighed, then faced some grunts that had came in. "Come on. We have work to do…"

**Yep, so the evil Team Makkou has appeared. Thanks Koichi for letting me use them. Next time Kyra will be battling the Pinewood Gym…**

**Kindit belongs to Sepent's Ballet. Check her review if you want more info about it.**

**Tevan Zirin belongs to Jigglypuffs pillow. **

**The Cessarini's and Fran belong to Legendary Fairy.**

**Team Makkou and Roze (Kusa) belong to KK the Prophet.**

**Neil Masterson belongs to The Bookmaster.**

**While everything else that appeared belongs to moi. I hope…XD**


	9. Alex! The bold grasshead of the sky!

Hello!!!! Here is another chapter. And also, thank you once again for all the OC's! Remember: No more Elite four or Gym leader OC's please!

Sincerely,

Random ;D

"Time to get my badge!" Kyra shouted as she was walking towards the Pinewood Gym.

"Remember, this is your first gym leader, it might not be as easy as you think…" Lilly warned her friend.

"It's a grass and flying type gym, so Kyra might have some advantage with Kat, and Mushi might help as well, not sure if Matt could hold on though…" Neal commented.

Our heroes are now heading for the Pinewood Gym, where Kyra will have her first Gym battle!

"Hey! Who are you?" Luke yelled.

I'm the narrator. And you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall moron.

"Who you calling a moron!" Luke growled.

"We're here!" His purple haired sister exclaimed, and rushed through the doors when…

SMACK!

"YOW!!!!!" Both people yelled.

"Hey! Watch where ya going you-!" A green haired guy around the age of thirteen yelled. He had a white turtle neck, a green zipped up vest, light blue jeans and tan knee high boots.

"How about you-!" Kyra growled.

Kyra and the boy glared at each other. "Grr…."

"Ah! I see you two have met!" All of a sudden, Janette Cessarini appeared.

"Wha?" Both Kyra and the male said.

"Kyra, meet Alex Kusa, the new gymleader of Pinewood!" Janette introduced. "And Alex, meet Kyra Jones, your challenger!"

"YOU'RE THE GYMLEADER/CHALLENGER!?" Both Kyra and Alex yelled and pointed at each other.

"Wonderful, someone just as hyper as Kyra…" Luke sighed.

Alex then crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, I ain't gonna go easy on you just because you're a rookie…"

"Just show me to the battlefield grasshead!" Kyra yelled.

=On the battlefield=

"The battle between gymleader, bold flyer Alex. And the challenger, Kyra Jones from Lark Town is about to begin!" Janette was the referee.

Kyra and Alex stared at each other with determination on separate side of the grassy field that was the battlefield.

"Each trainer will be able to use three pokemon, only the challenger may substitute. Let the battle begin!" Janette then walked off the battlefield.

Neil, Luke, and Lilly looked on in the bleachers…

"Tropius! Let's go!" Alex then unleashed a huge looking behemoth-looking pokemon.

"What is that?" Kyra looked in shock.

"_Tropius, the fruit pokemon. Because it continually ate only its favorite fruit, the fruit started growing around its neck." _The pokedex answered.

"Well, go Kat!" Kyra yelled.

"Kit!" Kat legs were slightly bent, waiting for the call to attack.

"Kat use quick attack!" Kyra yelled.

"Tropius take flight!" Alex countered.

"Kate jump up and use that move we've been working on!" Kyra smirked.

"Kitsui!" From the pokemon's mouth came a beam of flame, which directly hit Tropius.

"Tro!" Tropius groaned in pain.

"It seems that Kat has learned flamethrower." Neil commented.

"Tropius use head butt!" Alex ordered.

"Tropius!" The huge pokemon smashed its skull into Kat's belly.

"Kat!" Kyra yelled.

Kat then hopped back up and then launched another flamethrower right in Tropius's face.

"No Tropius!" Alex panicked. The larger pokemon was swinging it's head back and forth trying to put out the fire.

"Now quick attack on Tropius's legs!" Kyra ordered. Kat became a ginger blur and ran right through the pokemon's legs, making it off balance and causing it to fall to the ground.

"Tropius is unable to battle!" Janette announced.

"You were awesome Tropius, return." Alex recalled the fainted pokemon. "I shouldn't have underestimated you, now Leelee my friend! Attack!"

Everyone else blinked. "Leelee?"

A strange looking creature with gleaming yellow eyes was unleashed. "Shiftry…"

"_Shiftry, the wicked pokemon. By flapping it's leafy fan, it can whip gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses."_

"Kat return!" Kyra called back the kit pokemon, the unhooked and enlarged another pokeball from her belt. "Come on out Mushi!"

"Haunter!" The Pokemon cackled.

"Mushi start off with Skill Swap!"

"Haunt!" A dark aura surrounded both the Shiftry and Mushi.

"Leelee use Dark pulse!" Alex yelled. Mushi was hit, but surprisenly didn't flinch.

"What?! How is that possible, it should have fainted?!" Alex yelled.

"Mushi use Sucker Punch!" Suddenly the shadowy pokemon appeared and punched Leelee right in the stomach and an uppercut to the chin.

"I know what happened, Kyra used Skill swap to make Leelee's moves less affective, while Mushi's more powerful." Luke said in surprise.

"Leelee use fling!" Alex smirked.

"Shift!" A huge object was thrown at Mushi, knocking it off balance.

_What should I do? Mushi might not be able to make it…_Kyra thought.

Mushi suddenly turned around and looked at Kyra full in the face and nodded. "You sure?" Kyra whispered cautiously.

"Haunter!" Mushi made a funny face.

Kyra smiled. "Okay, Mushi get up close!"

"What is she thinking?" Neil yelled.

"Your funeral, Shiftry leaf storm!" Alex yelled. Mushi was attacked full head on.

Both Kyra and Mushi smirked. "Destiny Bond." Kyra whispered.

Mushi fell to the ground knocked out.

"I guess I won-WHAT THE-!?" Alex yelled as LeeLee as well fell unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" Janette announced.

"What- but- HOW?" Alex stuttered spastically.

"Ever heard of destiny bond Alex?" Kyra smirked.

"Why you-! Hmph!" Alex then smirked. "I guess it's time I availed my new pride and joy. Show them no mercy!" Alex then unleashed another pokeball.

"Chat-Chatlord…" A fairly large sized bird revealed itself. It had a large parrot-like body with leaf-like wings. Its head was shaped like a musical note, and had musical notes on its breast, and a large pointed but still in a somewhat circular beak.

"_Chatlord, the conducting pokemon, and the evolved form of Chatot. It is known through some mythology to be the messengers of Randomi." _The purple-colored device beeped.

"Kat come on out and show this bird some fun!" Kyra yelled

"Kit!" The little pokemon yelped.

"Chatlord start off with nightshade!" Alex yelled.

"Chat…" The pokemon spread it's wings and glared menacingly at Kat.

"Kitsui…" Kat trembled in fear.

"Kat snap out of it and use flamethrower!" Kyra yelled. Kat did the attack, but only brushed the side of the conductor pokemon's wings.

"Ha! Chatlord use Swan song!" Alex yelled. The Chatlord started to sing, it was beautiful, but also very sad, like it made you want to cry…The Kitsui immediately fell to the ground and fell asleep, but then her little body started to convulse and squeal like she was having a nightmare…

"Kat!" Kyra looked on horrified.

Alex then smirked. "Swan song is a deadly piece, it has the effects of in a way both Hypnosis and Dream Eater."

"But it is only able to work for two turns at the most! Sometimes it doesn't even succeed, it's a very risky move…" Luke finished.

"It looks like just one turn will be enough." Lilly replied, scared. Suddenly Kat stopped convulsing and sighed in defeat.

"Kat!" Kyra ran and picked up her fallen pokemon.

"Sui…" It replied in a sad tone.

"It's okay, you deserve a nice rest." Kyra smiled and returned Kat, then grabbed her final pokeball. _I know this could be a big mistake, but it's the only chance we have! _"Go Matt!" Said bug pokemon appeared.

"IS SHE INSANE?!!" Lilly, Neil, and Luke yelled.

"Hahaha! You are going to beat me with that pile of crap?" Alex cackled. Chatlord also repeated and cackled.

"Matt string-shot!" Kyra smirked.

The little Chrysoilis sent out a string around the Chatlord's wings and pulled them back. And also wrapped a covering around Alex's mouth.

"Who's laughing now?" Kyra and Matt giggled.

The young gymleader finally detached the string cover from his mouth. "YOUCH!!! Chatlord use a ground drill peck!"

The bird pokemon then started pounding its beak into Matt's shell like a woodpecker. Suddenly, a loud CRACK! Filled the room.

"Matt!" Kyra yelled, and was about to go to her pokemon, when suddenly the shell started to glow.

"What's going on?" Lilly said in awe.

"I think Matt's…evolving!" Neil yelled.

A large butterfly like creature spread it's wings and took to the air. Its body was brown, but it's top wings were a beautiful jade green, shaped like a vibrava's, it's bottom wings were folded back and see-through, but had a faint purple glow, it had large purple eyes. "Mudarc!" It squeeled.

_Mudarc, the flying bark pokemon. While preparing for evolution, it honed into its inner senses, and now has the ability to use psychic powers."_ The pokedex beeped.

"Say wha?!" Alex yelled, his green hair in and even more wild disarray, his green eyes showing a hint of panic.

"Matt! Use Confusion!" Kyra yelled.

"Mud…" The flying bug locked eyes with the Chatlord, and it started to float and swing in the air. "Arc!" The bird was neatly slammed to the floor.

"Chatlord is unable to battle! Therfore the winner is the challenger Kyra Jones!" Janette announced. Alex fell on his knees in defeat.

"I…lost?"

"You were awesome Matt! You're the best Mudarc ever!" Kyra yelled.

"Mud mud!" The little bug flew around his trainers head in joy.

The Chatlord hopped towards its trainer and bowed its head. "Lord…" It squaked sadly.

Alex then smiled and pat her on the head. "It's okay girl, next time…" Alex then stood up and walked towards Kyra. He held his hand out in a 'high five'. "Good battle."

Kyra then smiled and high -fived him back.

"In honor of defeating me in battle, I award you the Fallen leaf badge!" Alex handed Kyra the badge. It was shapped like a sky-blue cloud, with intricate green leaves surrounding it.

"Thanks Al!" Kyra took the badge. "Al right! I just earned…the Fallen leaf badge!" Kyra posed with thebadge in the air, Matt happily flying around her.

"Never been called Al before." The gymleader sweat dropped.

"So where's the nearest gym next?" Kyra asked after she put the badge safely in a gray case with a purple pokeball insignia on it.

"That would be Chi Town. You night want to be careful, she's even stronger then me!" Alex yelled.

"Also there is another contest in a Village just outside of it soon. Lilly could participate in it." Janette included.

"Thanks! Seeya!"

"Bye!" Alex waved.

"Take care!" Janette yelled.

After an exciting battle, Kyra now has her eyes on Chi Town…

"Not you again!" Luke groaned.

Well get used to it bub.

"What did you say?!"

Anywho, watch as the journey continues!

"I will find you someday!"

Yeah, hope you guys enjoyed!

Alex Kusa belongs to Jellybrain.

Janette Cessarini belongs to legendary fairy.

Neil Masterson belongs to The Bookmaster.

While Chatlord belongs to me too. :D


	10. A Meeting of Leaders Part 1

The next chapter will be on the gymleaders, elite four, and legendaries of Tyron. Hope you enjoy.

P.S If you put in an elite four I didn't use, I deeply apologize and should have said so earlier, the OC will still show up sometime though!

Sincerely,

Random ;D

=Twilight City=

A cloaked figure appeared from the darkness, and entered a large building. On the top floor there was a large room with a huge table. The cloaked figure was about to sit down when… _"Well, guess we're the first ones here?"_

The cloaked figure suddenly jumped on the other figure and the cloak fell off, revealing Firara Zirin! "Zirin! It's me!" The lower person croaked. Firara jumped up and turned on the lights revealing a very tall guy around 18 years old. He had dark black hair and vivid tawny eyes. He was thin and lanky, and was wearing a black hoodie with cat ears and reddish cuffs; he also wore dark black jeans. Firara instantly blushed.

"B-blaire!" She gasped.

The boy giggled. "In the flesh! Now can you send off your dog?" The last part of the reply he had a look of fear, Firara's mightyena was still growling.

"Sable its okay!" Firara said in a soothing tone. Sable backed off and returned to her master. "Sorry about that." Firara sweat dropped and stuck out her hand for Blaire to take and helped him up. When he came up they bumped once again into each other and blushed.

"Well…I could leave the room if you guys want some privacy…" Someone smirked. A girl around thirteen with blue/green eyes and blond hair that went below the shoulders and became puffy at the ends entered the room. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with normal jeans and black high tops with a seven in the circle.

"Shut up Star." Firara growled.

"Hey, do I have to break up another battle again?" Another voice called. One again a man in his late twenties or early thirties entered the room; he looked a lot like Neil…

"Ah, hey Bookmaster!" Blaire called at the man's nickname, nobody really even knew what his actual name was.

"Wow, we are the first ones here! Usually we're the latest!" Star replied.

"That's because we live here Star." Another voice answered. A girl in her early twenties entered she had long dark brown hair with turquoise streaks, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of black dress shoes, then a dark blue blazer with and a pinkish top underneath. "I'm sure everyone will show soon."

"Negative better not be late, with this such a serious situation…" Bookmaster grumbled.

"Now when have I ever steered you wrong brother?" Another man that looked exactly like the elite four member came in, only there was a more…strange presence around him…

As if it set off a chain reaction, a person teleported right into the room beside Negative! "YAH!" The man instantly fell flat on his face.

"Sorry Negative!" A woman with black hair and brown eyes said. She was twenty-two, wearing gray jeans and a white hoodie appeared. She was also wearing white goggles and a black glove on her right hand.

"Uh…Mizue?" Negative asked.

"Yeah Negative?" The girl Mizue replied.

"Even though I am thankful for the ride, can you get off of me?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Mizue immediately out of the uh…'position she and Negative were in.

"Shut up." Negative snarled as Bookmaster chuckled.

"Looks like George, Alex, and Chris are here…" Star mumbled, surprisingly shy, as she looked out the window. A shiny dragonair being rode by a man in his early 40's. He had brown hair and green eyes. On an Altaria was Alex Kusa, and beside him was a thirteen year old with blond hair and violet colored eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and baggy cargo pants.

"Same with Vannessa and Janet." Elora stated as two females walked through the door. One was nineteen and had magenta hair and red eyes. The other was thirteen with brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Great, as usual, Kanemaru is late…" Elora grumbled. Suddenly…

"INCOMING!!!!!" A person suddenly smacked and landed right on the champion. "Hey cousin!"

"Get off of me!" Elora yelled. "You should be lucky Uncle Kane isn't here…"

"What do you mean?" A man in his late thirties asked as other people moved into the room, including…

"Dad!" Elora, Kanemaru, and Janet yelled as they ran to their respective father's.

"You aren't giving Elora grief are you?" Kane sighed.

"But there was this girl…" Kanemaru started.

"Say no more." Kane nodded in understanding, then both of them smirked.

"Hi dad!" Janet said as she embraced her father.

"Hey Janet, how is the gym going?" A man you might say had a striking resemblance to Zack Fair.

"Great." Janet smirked.

"Hey dad." Elora smiled as she embraced Paul, who was her father in every way but blood linked.

"Hey, why have you called all of us here Elora?" Paul inquired in a serious tone.

"I was wondering the same thing." A man with untidy black hair and chocolate brown eyes stated.

"Ah! Pokemon master Ash!" Alex replied.

"Hey Mr. Ketchum, I called everyone here because a new threat is coming." Elora said seriously.

"How?" Another unknown G-man replied.

"It seems that an artifact was stolen from the Pinewood museum early last week, and there was an attack on a pokemon contest." Alex stated.

"And there has been strange activity to the pokemon in Pixel Forest." Firara pointed out.

"The same thing has been happening around the volcano!" Kanemaru gasped.

"We need to have a plan, this could be a threat greater then any of us have faced…" Vanessa caculated.

"Then lets begin this meeting…"

=In the Tyron hall of legendaries=

"Why have you called us here!?" A red dragon ordered.

"I also am curious." A blue serpent replied.

"I'm pretty sure it's something…" A golden dragon added.

"It is…" A pokemon appeared from the shadows. It had ice blue eyes that were exactly like darkrai's, it was white, about the size of a Latias, and shaped like a feline, only with rabbit hind legs and rabbit shaped ears. The pokemon was white, red tips on the ears and a musical note pendent around its neck.

"Randomi?!" All three dragons said in shock.

To be continued!

Sorry this was short, I will try to get the next chapter out soon…


	11. A meeting of leaders Part 2

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**Everyone: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**I was banned from the computer I usually used for stories, so I had to get this program on my laptop, and I had school…=sniffs, and puppy dog eyes=**

**Everyone: Aww…we forgive you!**

**YAY!~ =Thoughts= Works every time hehehehehe….**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

"Hey guys." Randomi waved.

"Don't 'hey guys' us! What's been going on?!" The red dragon yelled.

"Well, remember that little prophecy Mew told us about that one time…?" Randomi sweat dropped.

"YOU MEAN-" The red dragon started.

The blue serpent covered the red dragon's mouth. "We don't need your yelling Slifer."

"Hey, if this is about the prophecy, shouldn't Yinku and Yangtres…?" The golden dragon questioned. The muse legendary then turned and gave the golden dragon a blank look. "Point taken…"

"I was planning to invite the Sinnoh legendaries…but after that little 'accident'…. Randomi started.

"PALKIA HOLDS A GRUDGE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL HER FAT!" The golden dragon yelled. Thunder was then heard.

"YOU BAKA!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER WHEN SHE GETS ANGRY!!! YOU AREN'T A WATER TYPE RA!!!!!!!!" The blue one yelled.

"WILL THE THREE OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" Randomi yelled.

"Sorry…" They mumbled.

"Now that we know the two who are chosen…" Randomi continued.

"Lets bring them here and teach them!" Slifer yelled.

"We can't do that! They are human you drunkard!" Ra exclaimed.

"My condition is not part of this conversation little brother…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? WE'RE THE SAME AGE!!!!"

"How do we ever put up with this Obelisk?" Randomi sighed.

"I don't know, still trying to figure that out…" The serpent also sighed.

=Twilight City=

"Okay, so each gym leader will take care of the surrounding areas of there cities.." Elora stated.

"While the G-men will do some more investigating on these attacks and strange pokemon behavior…" Paul finished.

"Okay, this meeting is adjourned." Elora finished. The leaders started to walk out of the building.

"Can you drop me off in Soundwave Mizue?" Negative asked.

"Sure Negative! I'll go get Ralts!" The fighting/psychic type trainer walked off.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Negative growled and blushed when Bookmaster kept smirking at him.

"Keep telling yourself that brother." Bookmaster then unleashed a poke ball. "Star! Teleport!"

"Esp!" Star the espeon squeaked.

"Did someone say my name?" The human Star came in. "Oh well! Lets go!" She unleashed a huge charizard and flew off.

"Hey Firara?" Blaire came up to the ghost and dark type trainer.

"Ye-es!?" Firara squeaked.

"Can you give me a ride back home please?" Blaire rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Firara anime-fell. "Sure…"

"Hey Ketchum, what have I heard about your son liking my younger daughter?" Paul folded his arms and glared at Ash.

"Hey! I don't know what got into Markus's system to like a child of yours…" The Pokemon Master grumbled.

"What did you say? Kyra is a thousand times better then your son." Paul's eyes flashed.

"Oh yeah?!" Ash's voice rose

"Yeah! Did I stutter?" Paul growled.

"=Sigh= I should call Samantha and Anabel to stop them fighting…but this is just too entertaining!" Kane added.

Elora and Kanemaru sweat dropped. "We have some interesting parents…"

=Back in the Tyron Hall of legendaries=

"So you and Slifer will watch what's happening with this Team Makkou…" Randomi instructed. "Ra and I will try to help the twins in any way we can."

"Do you want to tell the other legendaries?" Obelisk asked.

"Yes, with this we will need everyone on guard…"

Obelisk and Slifer disappear. While Ra and Randomi change into there human forms. "Been awhile since I went into human form…" Ra mused. Suddenly, Randomi fell to the ground shaking.

"Randomi! What's wrong?!" Ra yelled.

"I sense that an old _friend _is coming back as well…" Randomi growled.

**Yeah, suspense is a comin. Next time we will see our heroes meet a mysterious ninja….or an idiotic one…XD**


	12. Ninja Madness!

**Maddy: Kay. Here is another chapter of Tyron League Challenge!**

"Ugh…when are we going to get out of this stupid fog…" Kyra groaned.

**We join our heroes as they find there way to Chi Town, but are at the moment caught in a dense fog!**

" NOT YOU AGAIN!" Luke yelled. Kyra, Lilly, and Neil blinked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Bah!" Luke grumbled.

**Suddenly, a voice was heard…**

"SHIFTRY!!!! =I'M A NINJA!!!!="

A brown and white flash appeared, it looked to be an old shiftry.

"What is that thing doing…?"

"COME BACK SHIFTRY!!! DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO-"

SMACK!

"Oohmp!" Luke groaned as he felt pressure fall on him.

"Ack! Sorry!" A guy with bluish black hair appeared. He was around fourteen, and had strange platinum-colored eyes and glasses. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Can you get off of me?!"

"Ninja! Return!" The guy called back the hyper pokemon. He then sighed. "I am really sorry about this…"

"It's okay. But is that your pokemon?"

"Actually, my dad's, how about we go back to my cabin. It will probably be better environment."

_________________________________________________________

"Kyra, Luke, Lilly, and Neil were now sitting at a table, some noodles had just been given to them.

"Mmm…these noodles are fantastic!" Lilly happily chirped.

"Yeah." Neil agreed.

"What's the recipe?" Luke asked.

"Just my dad's, he owns a five-star restaurant in Soundwave, but his is even better…" The guy exclaimed. "My name's Max. Max Ethos."

"I'm Lilly." Lilly introduced herself.

"My names Neil."

"And I'm Luke, the girl who's slurping those noodles is my sister Kyra."

"Wha?" Kyra gurgled as she slurped down the rest of her bowl.

"So, why are you guys here? Did you come because of the awesome weather?" Max inquired sarcastically.

"We're actually trying to get to Chi Town, and the only way we know how is too go through this forest." Neil replied.

"Ohhhh…well, then you're going to need a pokemon that knows defog, or even flash." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"HUH?!" They all exclaimed.

"Then we're going to be trapped here forever." Kyra moaned.

"Maybe not, do any of you own a bug type?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, my Matt, he's a Mudarc." Kyra said.

"Then maybe I can help…"

_________________________________________________________

"Er…what do we have to do again?" Kyra asked.

"It's simple, just let Matt try and detect the berries in the trees, then he will use gust to knock them out of the trees. This will help with his detection skills." Max replied like a wise elder.

"This doesn't seem like special training." Luke said bluntly.

"Shush!" Max whispered.

Kyra let out a breath of air. "Ok…Matt! Try and pinpoint the berries!"

"Muuuudddd!" The gliding bugs eyes started to glow, then he whipped a gust of air, sending three fruits to the ground. Ninja catching them in a basket.

"We did it!" Kyra cheered.

"Good! Now…." Max having on a tie around his head with the victory sign on it, as did Kyra. "CONTINUE!"

______________________________________________________________

"We…did…it…" Kyra finished happily.

"Yeah…you did…" Max smiled. "I think you deserve this."

Max takes out what looks like a bright disk. "This is the HM for defog. You've earned it." He said smiling down at the younger girl.

"Thank you!" Kyra exclaimed, her face looking absolutely a glow.

"No, thank you, I would've been stuck here for another week if you hadn't helped me pick those berr-"

"Shhiiffftrrry…" Ninja groaned, rubbing his stomach, he had berry stains all over his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled.

**Yeah, sorry for not updating, and for that being short. This was sort of a filler chappy, and also, another reminder. I might not update a whole lot since I have school and sports to do.**

**Another: No more OC's and pokemon for the moment. Unless special request. I have more OC's then I can handle…XD**

**Bye-bye! And please review nicely!**


	13. Thieves and Stenches

**Melanie: Hiya peoples!!!**

**Everyone: *shooting at the Authoress***

**Melanie: YAH!!!! OKAY!!! I DESERVE THAT I KNOW!!!**

**Everyone: YEAH, YA DO!**

**Melanie: Well, it's hard for me to update while school's still going on, I'll have plenty of time during the summer. But, here ya go!!!!**

**Chapter 13- Demons and Stenches **

* * *

"DEFOG!!!" Kyra yelled.

"Mud, Mudarc!!" Matt started beating his wings in a circular motion, than spun.

"Wow, that would be perfect as a contest move…" Lilly's eyes were shining.

"You need to get a flying type first, though." Luke bluntly stated.

Soon, the fog dispersed, showing a trail going through, with lights just miles away!

"Woo-who!!! I can't wait to get my next badge!!!" Kyra yelled.

"Kyra seems very…energetic this morning." Neil yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Dunno why…"

=FLASHBACK

_Kyra was getting ready to go out where her friends were waiting, when a 14-year-old with messy dark blue hair, glasses and silver-ish eyes walked in._

"_Hey, Kyra!"_

"_Hey, Max! Thanks for all your help, we would have been stuck here forever if you didn't help Matt learn Defog."_

"_No problem, I just wanted to give you this." Max took out a small leather pouch, attached to it looked like some sort of spritzer._

"_What's that?" The girl asked._

"_This is a berry pouch, though it may look small, it can hold dozens of berry's that can help you on your journey, even Lilly with her contests if she finds a powder maker…"_

"_Powder maker?"_

"_Yeah, in Tyron, you can crush different types of berry's into a type of dust to sprinkle on your pokemon to give them a better shine in there coat or just to make them smell nice, it can be done!"_

"_Awesome!!" _

"_Yeah, I put in the usual oran, cheri, pecha, and rawst berries in for you already, but I have some one's I've been breeding…"_

_Kyra dug her hand into the pouch to come out with a black cherry-shaped fruit._

"_That's a diablo berry. It can raise the stats of dark-types and cool-type pokemon in a contest."_

_The girl then gently put the berry back to dig out another one. This one was green and the shape of a large lima bean._

"_Ah, the Gulpin Berry. It is actually called that because the first one was made from fertilizer that was made from…uh, you know…"_

_Kyra made a face and stuffed it back in._

"_Hey, it's still very useful to get a pokemon out of confusion or sleep, and even better for a wake-up tea to start the day!" Max flashed a grin._

"_What about this one?" Kyra asked when she fished out another. It was a light-golden color, shaped like a star, like you would expect a papau fruit to look like._

"_Ah, my favorite. It's the Hoshi Berry. Full-heals are made from it, and some say that if you share the fruit with someone, your destinies will be entwined forever…"_

"_Amazing…" Kyra whispered._

"_Well, here, see this?" Max held up the spritzer. "People used to have to carry around waterpails, so now, you can used this! The octa-spritzer!"_

"_How does it work?" _

"_You just spray the ground, and it works the same as a pail, only you can also work on the leafs or flowers of the berry tree!"_

"_Thanks so much, Max, you're like the berry-guru!!"_

_Max blushed a little in embarrassment. "Well, I just know my berries, you need that to be a great chef, or even a great trainer! Now, use them well!"_

"_Will do!!!"_

=END FLASHBACK=

"And I will…" Kyra smirked, then started to skip through the forest, Kat, nicely brushed this morning with her gingery fur glossy, was also skipping beside her trainer, that is until…

Kat's nose caught a whiff of something fowl…

"Kit…sui…" Kat fell over, eyes glazed.

"Kat! What's-HOLY HEATRAN!!!" Kyra covered her nose when she herself smelled the stench.

"Kyra, what's-oh Phoebian-almighty!" Neil yelled when he plugged his own nose.

"What is that smell!?" Lilly yelled.

Just coming out of the bushes was what appeared to be a large brown snail shell, with the back sharp spikes that the smell was coming from, a tail sticking out from the back. Kyra thought she might have seen a flash of evil red from underneath the front of the shell.

"That's where the stink's coming from!!!" Luke yelled.

"What is it…"

Kyra took out her pokedex.

_Mollusca, the poison snail Pokemon. Other than it's tail, this pokemon always stays inside it's shell. Occasionally one would see eye's staring out of the shell, which means Mollusca is on the hunt._

The stats said it was uncommon, only showing where several other bug-types dwelled, and that it was a poison type.

"I saw the eyes, so it's hunting?!"

"What for?" Lilly stuttered.

The shell, with surprising speed turned their way and started heading in their direction.

"I don't think we want to stick around to find out!!!" Neil yelled, while they all rushed up a tree.

"Oh great, I can't wait 'till we get out of this stupid forest! There's to many damn bugs!!" Luke yelled.

"Actually, Mollusca's are mollusks, not-" Lilly started…

Before Luke gave her a death-glare.

"I'll be quiet now." Lilly surrendered.

"Well, bug or mollusk! We have to defeat it!!" Kyra took out one of her pokeballs.

"I'll assist." Neil also took out a pokeball.

"Matt! Time to fight bug against-"

"Mollusk!"

"Whatever!"

"Mari! Time to show your stuff!" Neil yelled as he threw his pokeball, a ponyta-like pokemon appeared. It was golden with a mane of white that appeared sparks were coming from it; it's tail appearing to be a bunch of thunderbolts.

_Electrico. The Thunder Pony Pokemon. Its mane contains the power of 10-100 volts, but it won't harm people Electrico likes._

"Thundershock, Mari!!"

The pony neighed and sent out the electric attack, though it only appeared to anger the snail.

"Confusion, Matt!" Kyra yelled.

Matt started to dance around Mollusca, just out of reach for it to do anything, making it disoriented…

"Now! Static Cling!!!"

(Static Cling is my own made-up move, it has the abilities of paralysis, but instead of just immobilizing the foe, it also sends a jolt of electricity every turn it's effective.)

"Moollll!!!!!" The snail groaned in pain, the stench was getting unbearable, and than from underneath the shell a huge smoke shot out, covering the area in darkness!

"Ack!!! What is this?!" Kyra yelled.

"Smog!!! Cover your eyes!!!" Neil said as he threw his arm around his and Kyra's eyes.

"Matt! Defog this smog!!!"

"Toxic!!"

"What?!" Neil and Kyra yelled.

"Who is that?!" Lilly yelled.

Once the smog dispersed, a figure appeared next from the trees…

"Oh man!! Another pokemon?!" Lilly groaned.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A POKEMON FLOWER-POWER?!?"

The figure revealed itself to be a boy around eleven year's old. He had Silver hair and gray eyes, his outfit consisted of a camouflage shirt and pants, his feet, however, were barefoot, and covered with mud from the ground and trees. "And also, my name is Rio Garcia! R-I-O! Got it memorized?"

(Ehehehe…sorry, had to add the Axel bit in their…XD)

"Yeah, we do, is that foul-smell coming from YOUR pokemon?" Neil growled.

"Who wants to know?" The boy smirked.

Neil's eye started to twitch.

"Wait! Just, please call off your Mollusca? We're just trying to get to Chi Town…" Lilly sweat dropped.

"Hmm…I want Lusca to have some fun first…" Rio turned back to Neil. "If you beat me in battle, I'll get out of the way, if not, you have to pay a fine!!!"

"How much?"

"All the money you have." Rio winked.

"What?! That's not fair!!!" Kyra yelled.

"Kyra, go over to your brother and Lilly, I can handle this little 'demon-boy'..." Neil said.

"But-"

Neil flashed a smile. "The sooner we get to Chi Town, the sooner you can have you're next badge!"

"*Huff* Fine, just be careful, Neil." Kyra warned.

"No problem…"

**We leave our heroes battling against the mischievous Rio. Will Neil win his battle? Will our heroes ever get to Chi Town?**

**Find out next time on**

**TYRON LEAGUE CHALLENGE!!!**

"Again with the dumb narrator!?" Luke yells.


	14. No honor among thieves! Wait, there is?

**Melanie: Ok~! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Random: Also, Melanie does not own Rio or Lusca, they belong to Shadoe Mayari. ^_^**

**Melanie: On with the show!**

**Chapter 14- No honor among Thieves! Wait, there is?**

**(~)**

Neil and his eevee, Iron, were on one side of the clearing, while a smirking Rio and his Mollusca were on the other…

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Neil Masterson from Luxe Town and Rio Garcia from Eterna City! The battle ends when one trainer's pokemon is unable to battle." Luke announced, before lifting his arms up. "Let the battle begin!"

"Lusca! Start off with glare!" Rio yelled.

"Use Sand Attack, Iron." Neil said.

The small evolution pokemon started kicking up dirt into the air so the Mollusca was unable to see and paralyze it. In fact, the Mollusca could hardly see anything at all…

"Lusca. The eevee is that way!" Rio growled when his pokemon started moving in the opposite direction.

"Dig." Neil said with a smirk.

Once the dust cleared, Iron was nowhere to be seen!

"That was some good strategy…" Lilly said.

_Hmmm…he's using the same tactics that he used in our battle, wonder what he'll do next… _Kyra thought.

"Lusca, you have to stay calm! Use your senses to detect eevee!"

Lusca just gave a confused look at his trainer.

"Grrrr!" Rio growled as he pulled his hair. "Just start using poison powder/acid!"

The mollusk pokemon nodded and let out spores of purple substance onto the ground, which disappeared. Rio smirked.

"Very clever." Luke said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"He sent out a poison powder mixed in with acid so it would be able to seep into the ground, which could attack and poison Iron while he is underground." Luke explained. "It was a risky move, depending on if the ground was soft enough."

_He may be younger than you, but he's traveled to more places. He knows different techniques…_ Neil thought.

A muffled cry was heard from underneath the ground.

"Iron!" Neil yelled

"Aha! Lusca, use as much Acid as possible on the spot!" Rio ordered.

Neil tensed up as he saw the acid seeping through the ground, so much that it actually started to erode the surface…

"Oh no!" Kyra yelled.

Neil opened his eyes. _That's it!_

A second later it appeared that the acid had caused a hole to form, which showed no movement. Lusca started to slide it's way over to the hole, looking smug.

"Ha! Ya give up?" Rio taunted.

Neil smirked. "Iron! Use that move we've been practicing!"

A huge shadow ball hit Lusca smack dab in the face.

A brown and crème colored form shot out of the hole.

"Th-tha-!" Rio stuttered.

"Now use takedown!"

"EEVEE!" Iron rammed into the Mollusca's side, sending it toppling to the ground, preventing it from moving.

"Trump Card!" Neil said.

"Trump Card?" Lilly wondered.

"An attack that the lower the move's PP can cause the more damage." Luke said. "It's move that occurs if a pokemon has acquired the right type of breeding."

An attack was sent straight at Mollusca's shell, causing it to crack.

"AH!" Rio yelled.

Neil smirked. "Now finish it with Tackle on it's opening."

Iron hit the snail with a barrage of kicks and jabs, until…

"Lu…sca…" The pokemon went limp in surrender.

"WHAT?"

Neil stood in awe. "We…won?"

Iron stumbled over to its trainer, smiling and saying "Eevee! Vee!"

Neil smiled and held up his little pokemon.

"You did it!" Kyra cheered as she and the other's ran over to their traveling buddy. Matt was flying around Neil's head happily, while Kat, (revived from the stench by some strong berries Kyra had in her pouch), Was talking animatedly to the happy Iron.

Rio returned his pokemon. "You tried your best, Lusca."

The eleven year old then walked over to Neil, and Rio nealed down on one knee.

"Despite how many forest's I've traveled in, you still beat me. That is impressive."

"Well, it probably was just dumb…" Neil said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Which is why I want you to teach me all that you know and become my master."

"WOT!" Neil said.

"Please teach me!" Rio said with shiny eyes.

"Uhh…I think we kind of-" Neil started…

Before Luke grabbed the scruff of his jacket and started running, along with the others.

"Hey! Where ya going!" Rio yelled.

"Away from you." Luke muttered.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TEACHER!"

"NEVAR!" Kyra yelled.

"He's gaining on us! RUN FASTER!" Lilly screamed.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SLOWING DOWN WOMAN?" Luke barked.

"Why me…" Neil said.

**(~)**

**(Somewhere in, watching in the trees…)**

"_Hmmm…looks like a brat pack…" _A whispering voice said.

_"Yeah, but a brat pack with rare pokemon…"_ A lower voice replied.

"_Ya thinking what I'm thinking, Cain?"_

"_Yeah, Abel…"_

"_It's capturing time."_

Flying types cawed through the forest, their wings shadowing two bright red R's…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Yep. I have my own dastardly Team Rocket duo! Cain and Abel. So, what do these two have planned? Find out next time on:**

**TYRON LEAGUE CHALLENGE.**

**P.S SORRRRRRYYYYYY! School ends in a couple of weeks, so after that I'll have plenty of time for updating stories! **

**P.P.S: The legendaries Ra, Obelisk, and Silfer are their NICKNAMES. The real Legendary names for them are-**

**Ra- Phoebian. (Ruler of the Skies and Sun)**

**Obelisk- Nessar. (Ruler of the Sea)**

**Slifer- Heatsworn. (Ruler of the Underworld) *In this, Giratina has the Reverse World, which technically is not the Underworld. **

**Rani- Randomi. (Said to have brought Music to mankind.)**

**They are a lot like the God's from Greek Mythology. And two other legendaries and even two ancient one's will show up! But until then, seeya!**


	15. A Helping Hand Scam!

**IDEA! I have a free afternoon, but I should be studying for finals next week. XP Ah well, I still don't have the books for my Summer Reading List for school, so I'll type up another chapter for Tyron League Challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Neil, he belongs to Book the Weird Author. I do however own Tyron. ^_^ See the pretty writing? *showing contract***

**Chapter 15- A Helping Hand Scam!**

**(~)**

"Fhew. We lost him." Lilly said as she was looking around.

"I should be the one who's worried," Neil spoke flatly. "Rio was the one who wanted me to be his 'master'."

**Our heroes are now in a small village just out of the woods for some supplies before heading to Chi Town for Kyra's next Gym battle!**

Kyra was holding two green and pink balls in front of her brother. "Pleasssseee?"

Luke crossed his arms. "Kyra, do you know how expensive Friend Balls are? There especially made in Jhoto!"

"But it's a two for one sale! You can have one too! Who can the little baby growing inside that egg play with if you don't catch a pokemon!" Kyra pouted and pointed at the egg, which had been growing bigger and heavier by the day, if he tried, Luke was sure he felt little taps from inside.

"Fine…but we aren't going to that Curry Shop in Chi Town." Luke sighed.

"WHA? Why not?"

"Because I'm using that money to pay for the pokeballs." Luke went up to the register to pay for the pokeballs and other supplies.

"Oh, this is such a nice barrette…" Lilly said as she had the hair accessory pinning up some of her curls as she looked in a mirror, until a shot of electricity hit it and shattered it.

"What the-?" Neil said, before the apple he was holding disappeared from his grasp when a red and yellow blur passed. "It's gone-!"

"Hey!" Luke yelled as he felt some pokefood drop from the bag, only to disappear in a flash by a blue and yellow blur.

Soon the blurs joined, and revealed to be tiny little creatures with the red one having plus signs on its cheeks and the blue one to have minus signs, their paws connected together. Another ring of static went through the market, making everyone hit the ground.

"That was Helping Hand and Thunder Wave!" Lilly yelled.

As soon as the blurs speeded off, Officers pulled to the scene, including a familiar face…

"They were right here, Officer Jenny!" A boy with black hair and violet eyes yelled out next to the blue haired policewoman.

"We missed them again…" Jenny sighed.

The others ran over to the two.

"Markus!" Kyra yelled.

"Huh? Oh, you're here too, Kyra. Did you see the thieves?" Markus asked the girl.

"Yeah, they stole right out of my bag! That was a weeks' worth of pokefood!" Luke growled.

"This just keeps getting worse…" Jenny said. "I'm sorry for what happened, for the past few months, a Plusle and Minun have been stealing around the village."

"Plusle?" Kyra said.

"Minun?" Luke wondered.

"I'll show you." Markus said, before getting out a red pokedex, showing the others.

"_Plusle, the cheering pokemon. It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles."_

"_Minun, the cheering pokemon. It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks."_

"That's weird." Neil said.

"Why do we always have to find thieves…"Lilly groaned, while Neil innocently whistled, and Kyra narrowed her eyes.

"I've been around here trying to help them catch the two for a few days," Markus said. "But even with Pichu, it seems like they won't stay still long enough for that to happen…"

"It's hopeless…" Officer Jenny mumbled.

Luke turned to her. "Why is an Officer Jenny here in such a small village?"

"I'm actually the Officer Jenny from Chi Town. I came out here to help, since there has been no disturbances lately in Chi Town, but…I don't know how long that'll last."

"Then let us help you catch those two." Kyra said.

"Really?"

"She's right! With more people helping out, it would be a piece of cake!" Markus agreed.

"Well, thanks guys! I'll see you all down at the precinct in a few hours once your ready and I'll show you the file." She then walked away.

"Come on! There's a small center not far from here, you can rest up your pokemon," Markus beckoned, the rest were following, but Kyra held Neil back. "Huh?"

"We're just going to see if we can find anything, we'll catch up." Kyra said and smiled.

"Well…ok, don't take all day." Markus said in a suspicious and slightly disappointed voice.

As the others walked off, Kyra held her hand out. "Hand them over."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Neil said, about to cross his arms but something fell out of the side of his shirt, revealing it to be a potion.

"Uh-huh. Suuure ya didn't, now put that back." Kyra said.

The brunet sighed as he put the potion back on a shelf, before turning around…

"ALL of it. Or do you want me to call Grams?"

_Neil Masterson! I'm going to whack you so hard your head will rattle for a month! _Neil could just hear his Grandmother yell at him, he sighed, getting an antidote out from his sock, putting it also on the shelf.

"Good boy." Kyra smiled, while Neil grimaced.

(~)

"So you got a pokedex, Markus?" Luke asked as they all sat around a table with some sodas, waiting for their pokemon to be healed.

"Yeah, he did come in after you and Kyra, remember?" Lilly said, before turning to Markus. "I never did see which pokemon you decided on."

"Well, I was planning on just starting with Pichu and Ralts, but I couldn't leave this guy behind, come on out!" Markus yelled as he unleashed a pokeball. A shiny form appeared, after the shine dissipated, it was revealed to be a green sloth-like pokemon with some a bushel of thorns on it's head…

"_Slink…" _The pokemon yawned and scratched it's back.

"So you chose Slinky, the only one that was left of starter pokemon." Said Kyra.

"Yeah, Slinky may not look it, but he's super strong-"

That was all the boy got out before a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding the boy in a hugging chokehold.

"Slinky…" Markus gulped.

"And affectionate…" The others sweat dropped.

A familiar red haired nurse walked in with a Chansey. "I would like to tell you that your pokemon are all feeling much better now."

"Great! We'll stop that Plusle and Minun!" Kyra jumped out of her seat with a look of determination.

"So those two are at it again…" Nurse Joy sighed.

"What's the matter, Nurse Joy?" Lilly asked.

"That Plusle and Minun were actually born here at the Center a year ago."

"What?"

The Nurse nodded. "A pokemon trainer had these two eggs, saying that he could no longer take care of them anymore, so we took care of the eggs ourselves until they hatched. They were such darlings, always helping in anyway they could in the Center, until one day, they vanished."

"That's when the robberies began." Markus said.

"Right. I can't believe those two would do such a thing…" The pokemon caregiver sighed, while Chansey pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of whatever's going on, you can count on us." Neil said.

"Thank you."

(~)

Just outside the city, two figures were hiding in tree, scoping out at the Plusle and Minun overlooking the stolen goods.

"It seems that those two have stolen once again from that village," A male voice said. "With criminal minds like that, they would make an excellent addition to our team…"

"Not to mention there so adorable!" A female voice cooed, while the male sweat dropped.

"Eyes on the prize, Abel, remember?"

"Wait, someone's coming, hush!"

Kyra, Markus, Luke, Neil, and Lilly were approaching.

"Plu!" The Plusle yelled at her brother and pointed, who turned around.

"Mi!" The minum said in a lower voice tone, then started to talk to his sister to get the supplies, the Plusle nodded.

"Hey! Get back here with that stuff!" Markus yelled.

"And with my pokefood!" Luke growled.

As Plusle moved stuff into a bundle, the Minun got in front of her, telling her to go, it appeared that she argued but then the Minun argued and tugged her ear, making her go.

"Mi…" The Minun growled as they approached, sending out a warning shock at the others.

"Ah!" Kyra yelled as a bolt of electricity almost got her.

The Minun's cheeks appeared to be stored with electricity, making a grim look. "Mi…"

"It looks like it wants to battle." Neil said.

"Well! Let's fight electric type against electric type! Pichu, I choose you!" Markus yelled as he threw a pokeball, a small black and yellow mouse appeared in front of them.

"Pichu! Use charge, than Volt Tackle!" Markus ordered, as the pink cheeks of the pokemon started to store energy, it appeared to glow…

…before shocking itself.

"Not again…" Markus groaned, while the other's sweat dropped. The Minun took this to his advantage by using double team, surrounding the confused Pichu, then a dark cloud appeared above each of the clone's heads.

"What's he doing?" Neil asked.

"That moves Nasty Plot, it raises Special Attack." Lilly answered.

"Pichu, you can do it! Use thunderwave on all of the doubles until you find the original!"

But before the pokemon could, one of the clones hit Pichu right on the side, followed by another, kocking him off balance.

"It's a double Quick attack?"

"This…kind of looks sad…" Neil sweat dropped, while Markus growled.

"YOU SHUT UP! Thundershock!"

Pichu sent a wave of yellow electricity to a random clone, which actually turned out to be the original, causing all the clones to disappear.

"Yes! Now finish it off with Iron Tail!"

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu yelled, his tail glowing and tackling Minun, sending a cloud of dust into the air, when the smoke cleared…

Pichu was choking an apparition.

"Wha…?" Markus said.

"Apparently, the Minun knew Substitute…" Neil said.

"Darnit!" Markus yelled, before sighing. "Pichu, return, you deserve some rest."

"Interesting…" Luke commented.

"What is it, Luke?" asked his sister.

"Despite it being able to easily defeat Pichu, Minun didn't. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it."

"Come on, Minun couldn't have gotten far, using Substitute mean it sacrificed about ¼ of it's strength, so it should be feeling a bit woozy. If we find Minun, it could lead us to Plusle and the goods."

"Right." The others said, before running into the orchard of trees.

(~)

"Plu! Plussslleee!" Plusle yelled out for her brother, clutching the bag of goods close, it was very dark in the woods, and without Minun there beside her she was frightened.

"_Mi!" _Soemthing squawked in the trees.

"Plu?"

A yellow and blue figure waved in the bushes.

"Plu!" Plusle squealed happily, before running over…

That's when she found herself in some type of jar.

"Thief to thief, I would expected more sense," A smooth male voice said as Plusle hit it's paws against the glass, yelling. "Don't worry, soon Minun will be in there to keep you company…"

"Then we'll give you our proposition." A female voice said as she tapped on the glass. Electricity started to gather in Plusle's paws, hitting against the glass, but nothing happened!

"Do you honestly think we wouldn't have been prepared? This glass is actually a special see-through rubber, made by our scientists. Silly thing." The male chuckled.

Both of them chuckled, though they did not notice a pokemon glaring at them in the trees…

(~)

"It's no use, we'll never find Minun at this rate. Look at the sky, the sun will start to set soon." Lilly said.

"We can't stop looking until we find Minun, Lilly. Not only could it lead us to the stolen goods, but-" Luke stopped mid sentence, walking a bit faster.

"…He could also be hurt." Kyra finished, while Luke 'hmphed'.

A strange blue and yellow blur ran towards them.

"Is that…?"

The blur slowed down to reveal a gasping Minun.

"What's going on?" Markus said.

Minun started pointing with his paw a head. "Mi! Mi! Minun! Mi!"

"What's happening?" Lilly asked.

"It looks like Minun wants us to follow him." Luke said, while the pokemon nodded, and started running forward.

The group followed the speeding pokemon through the trees, until they reached a small field, right in the middle appeared to be two figures, one of them was a male with swept back blonde hair and red eyes, the other was a slightly younger female with green hair in a pony tail underneath a black paper boy's cap and violet eyes, both were wearing black clothes emblanized with red R's. They seemed to be in their mid-to late teens. One was holding a strange container under their arm, in it was Plusle.

"Plu! Plu!" Plusle yelled.

"Mi!" Called Minun.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with Plusle!" Kyra yelled.

"We're simply doing this village a service by taking this two pokemon off their hands. We'll use them for better things than petty thefts. All we need now is Minun, he wants to join his sister, doesn't he?"

Minun growled.

"Who are you weirdos?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Cain." The male said.

"And Abel. We aren't weirdos! We're apart of the greatest organization that's ever lived!" The female, named Abel said.

"Those R insignias…" Markus wondered, before gasping. "You guys are Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? I thought they disbanded ages ago after the Jhoto incident." Lilly said.

"Well, aren't you brats well informed? For your information, Team Rocket never faded away, we just came under new…management." Cain said.

"And we'll teach you to show some respect. Go, Cubone!"

"You too, Drowzee!" Ordered the male in black.

"Let's go, Kat!" Kyra yelled as she unleashed a pokeball.

"You too, Slinky!" Markus said as well.

Both starter pokemon took battle stances, nodding at each other.

Minun also stood in front of them, ready for a fight.

"You don't have to fight us, Minun. Join Team Rocket, you can do better than this town." Cain said, his gloved hand opened in the offer, Minun stared at the hand, before turning around…

And shaking his fanny at it, almost like mooning.

"I like the way that pokemon thinks…" Luke smirked.

Cain growled under his breath. "Suit yourself. Just rember, you chose to play hardball with us! Use Psybeam!"

"Drowzee…" The pokmon muttered, before sending a beam of purple and white light towards the pokemon, grazing Slinky, who opened its eyes, showing a glowing red.

"Slink…"

Sharp leaves headed for the Rocket pokemon, knocking them off-balance.

"What the?"

"Cool! Slinky's already learned Nature Pulse!" Lilly commented.

"Nature Pulse?" said Neil.

"When a pokemon knows Nature Pulse, if there is any plant life in the area, the pokemon can send a grass attack to the foe, the more green, the more effective the attack." Lilly said.

"Use the opening for Quick Attack, Kat!"

The Kitsui made a beeline for the two Rocketeers, kicking against Cain's face and head butting the container into the air.

"Plu!" Plusle yelled.

"Now Flamethrower!"

Kat sent a stream of fire around the container.

"Ha! You really think a puny flamethrower can crack-"

The container began to melt, letting Plusle break free.

"What the?" Caina nd Abel yelled in surprise.

"I got ya!" Kyra said as she caught Plusle in her arms.

"Plu!" Plusle smiled up at Kyra, before hopping down beside her brother.

"Oh please, two pipsqueaks like you think you can defeat us because you have back up?" Abel sneered.

"You shouldn't underestimate a brother's rage when their sister is in trouble." Luke said as he stepped forward, Minun nodding at him.

"And how a sister can be pissed by being used as bait!" Kyra also stepped forward.

Plusle and Minun connected their hands…

"Helping Hand!" Kyra and Luke yelled at the same time.

The two pokemon began to glow, sparks showering off them.

"Now…" Luke said.

"THUNDER!"

"WAHHHHH!" Both humans and pokemon screamed as they were hit by the electric attack.

"Use Take Down to send them on their way, Slinky!" Markus yelled.

The still static-covered Rocket's didn't notice when a strange green thing slammed into them.

"THIS SUCKS!" Abel yelled, her hair puffing out.

"How the hell did this happen?" Cain wondered.

"You know what's strange, I have an urge to say something…"

"So do I."

"Well, let's say it together."

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Cu! Cu!"

"Drowzee!"

The group heard Cain and Abel yell until they became a slight gleam in the distance.

"Why does this seem so familiar to me?" Markus wondered.

As soon as the crime starters disappeared, both Plusle and Minun headed back for the trees.

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled Kyra.

Soon enough, they found Minun carrying a white bundle that carried the goods.

"After all that, you aren't going to stop stealing?" Said Markus.

Plusle made a "follow us!" gesture, before both of them started running.

"Wait up!" Called the others.

Soon enough, the Plusle and Minun stopped.

"Look at this!" Said Lilly.

They stopped at a small clearing that had many wild pokemon in it, many had injuries, Minun dropped the bundle and started getting fruits and berries out of it, walking over to different Pokemon.

"It's like a Pokemon Center for wild pokemon," Said Neil. "That's why those two have been stealing, to help the forest pokemon when they don't feel good!"

Minun was trying to hold on to a potion coming up to his waist. "Mi…"

"Allow me." Luke said, flashing a small smile as he took the potion and started walking over to an injured Zigzagoon.

Minun's eyes sparkled. "Mi!"

A couple of days later

A police car had pulled up in front of the Pokemon Center, Officer Jenny stepped out of the vehicle. "You kids ready to go?"

"Just a sec!" Said Kyra.

"I want to thank you all for helping us. The entire Village and the pokemon living around it owe their livelihoods to you." Said Nurse Joy.

"Ah, it was nothing. You set up that open window to the forest." Asked Neil

Nurse Joy nodded. "Any wild pokemon that needs help will never be turned away. Whether owned by a trainer or not, I'll help any pokemon that is in need."

Two familiar faces jumped onto Joy's shoulders, she giggled. "It's so nice to see you two again. When you helped out so much, I didn't think you decided to take that helping outside the center."

The Plusle and Minun nuzzled against Joy's cheek, before hopping down and beginning to dance around Luke and Kyra.

"what's going on?" Asked Kyra.

Nurse Joy smiled. "I knew this day would come. It seems that Plusle and Minun want to travel with your group."

"Really?"

Both pokemon nodded, before going back to Nurse Joy and Chansey for a moment, they hugged Joy's legs, before going over to Chansey and basically getting crushed in a tearful goodbye hug.

"I think Plusle and Minun will be in good hands." Markus smiled as he saw them walk back to the twins, Minun in front of Luke and Plusle in front of Kyra.

Luke took out two friend balls. "Wanna?"

Kyra nodded. "Plusle! Return!"

"Return, Minun."

Both pokemon were covered in a red light before disappearing, both pokeballs wiggled a bit, before making a "ding!"

"Looks like we caught a Plusle and Minun." Luke said with a smirk.

"Yeah!"

Just as soon as they said that, both pokeballs opened, letting out Plusle and Minun.

"Huh?"

"Some pokemon don't like to be cooped up in there pokeballs. I think that's the way Plusle and Minun are," Markus said, before turning to everyone. "I think it's time I head off."

"Huh? You're not going to Chi Town?" asked Kyra.

The boy shook his head. "I think me and my pokemon need some more training. I don't want them getting hurt in a Gym battle because I wasn't prepared enough. I'll stay around here for now, but good luck in your Gym Battle, Kyra. As my rival, you can't go easy!"

Kyra smirked. "No chance of that!"

"Well, we better hurry if we want to get to Chi Town by dark." Said Officer Jenny.

Kyra and Luke, with Plusle and Minun respectively resting on their laps, Neil, and Lilly entered the police car, and headed out.

Nurse Joy, Markus, and Chansey waved as the car drove off.

**After solving the mystery of thefts. Our heroes are now driving off towards Chi Town, along with two new friends along the way. What will happen? Join us next time on another episode of:**

**TYRON LEAGUE CHALLENGE**

**See what will happen!**


	16. How bad can one book be?

***Sigh* I had my first Water Polo game of the season yesterday, but right now I'll listen to Lady Gaga, watch crime-drama shows, and write another chapter for Tyron. This may or may not have a battle.**

**Big thanks to Shadoe Mayari (Glad your back from school, girl!) for submitting the character and Gymleader, Mizue Nayama. Also, thanks to anonymous reviewer Cookies? for submitting Pam Nebula. Always mucho thanks to Book the creator of Neil Masterson. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also own none of the said OC's above, I do however own this Plot, and some characters and original pokemon. Byee~!**

**Chapter 16- How bad can one book be? **

**(~)**

"Wow, this place looks…" Lilly said in awe.

"Old?" Neil butted in.

**Our Heroes have reached Chi Town! Where oral traditions are kept alive through story telling. They are now looking through the preserved district, the area where Chi Town's Gym resides.**

"You would think a building representing the Pokemon League would be in the more modern area of town." Lilly mumbled as she was looking at small figurines in a shop window.

"The guide says that in order to keep in the Tyron tradition, Chi Town keeps some of it's historical authenticity. It even says in ancient times, great heroes trained here. Since it's one of the nearest moderate sized towns to Soundwave." Luke read from the League handbook, while looking irritated at how Minun, now nicknamed Aoi (by Kyra), who was pulling his bangs.

"That's interesting…" Neil said, not really paying attention as he had one of the figurines in his hands.

"And that's 250!" A craggily voice said, and old man walked out of the shop, a Meditite beside him. "I may be old, but I'm not blind-"

"Uncle!"

"Umbre!

A girl around seventeen years old with black hair down to around mid-back ran out beside the old man. She was wearing a black open vest over a silver t-shirt, grey pants, black shoes, and sunglasses with a silver tint on top of her head, showing her dark gray eyes. Next to her was an Umbreon.

"I came all the way down here to help you, and you raise your blood pressure every time a customer looks at you funny!" The girl said and sighed, before facing the others. "I apologize for my Uncle's behavior, but we do not allow people walking out with our work."

Kyra grabbed the figurine from Neil's hands, handing it back to the girl.

"I was just looking at it!" Neil said. "It was a good design."

He was right about that. The wooden figurine was of Medicham in a defensive stance. It was a perfect replica.

"Yeah, the pokemon that was used as a model is a pokemon of the Gymleader's. Pam carved it herself." The old man said in a proud tone.

"Uncle…" the girl blushed.

"You mean this is one of the Gym leader's pokemon?" Kyra asked, Plusle, now named Akai, was sitting on top of her trainer's head.

"How did you get the Gym leader to let their pokemon model for you?" Luke said.

"It's a long story…"

"Well, we have some time-"

"But! My Gym battle-!"

"Kyra, this is a chance to learn something." Luke said, which in Luke language was 'shut-it-while the teacher-is-talking',his sister sighed.

"Fine."

The girl smiled. "Well, if you want to hear the story, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pam Nebula."

"And I am Emanuel Nebula," The old man said gruffly. "My friend, Meditite."

"Med." The pokemon answered almost as gruffly as it's trainer.

"And this is my pal, Umbreon." Pam patted the pokemon on the head, earning an approving growl from her pokemon.

"I'm Kyra, this is my brother, Luke." Kyra spoke up.

"My name's Lilly, nice to meet you." The brunette spoke up.

"Neil." The brunette replied.

Aoi and Akai waved in greeting.

"And this is Akai and Aoi." Kyra laughed.

"Now that that's done, can we hear the story?" Luke asked.

(~)

Emanuel raised his arms high, the glowing of the fires embers escaping form the fireplace surrounding him. _"The Nebula family has had the greatest artistic gifts for centuries…"_

"Why is he talking like that?"

PHWACK.

"It's the traditional way of beginning a story in Chi Town, be quiet!" Luke growled at his sister as she nursed a new bump on her head.

"Back in ancient times. Regions from all over the globe came to what was called the "Town where heroes spirits were either created or broken", or Chi Town."

_Sounds a bit of a mouthful…_Neil sweat dropped.

They were sipping tea inside the small sitting room in the back of the shop. Pam left the room once her Uncle began the tale.

"One day, a request from the Royal Family was issued." The graying man began again in a theatrical voice.

"Royal family?" Kyra whispered to Lilly.

"Back in olden times, before the Regions signed an agreement of peace, each region had it's own Kingdom. One of them was Tyree, what Tyron was called back then."

Marcus nodded. "Yes, one day, King Alejandro the Great, called for one of our carpenters to come an carve a figure of his daughter. When the carpenter came to the court."

Luke groaned. _Please don't tell me this is going to be one of those beggar and royalty fall in love stories…_

"You see, why our family members are such great carvers, is that we not only use our tools, but…our spirits in our work." The old man grinned.

"What do you mean?" Neil asked.

"Every child in our family has been born with certain skills of insight, so not only could you carve a organisms physical self, but spiritual being as well inside it. It depends on how the figurine looks, whether smooth or rough. This carpenter was especially skilled, despite how young he was." Emanuel said, before taking a sip of his tea.

"He carved the figurine of the Princess and her Vulpix. After wards when he handed the figurine to the princess, he looked down into her eyes saying 'This child is destined for greatness. Though she shall not have her father's body to guide her, his spirit shall be within her always.'"

"What does that mean?" asked Kyra.

"It means that the princess's name would never be forgotten, but her father would be taken away from her." Neil said, while everyone looked in shock.

"Very good, not many people know that," Emanuel said. "As I was saying, the princess was only a small child of ten then, unaware of what the carpenter was telling her, not knowing it wasn't some silly fortune, but a premonition. Three years later, the good king died suddenly.

The King's closest confidante took place as Regent, and married the King's widow. The Regent said he would watch over the kingdom until the little Princess was of age. The entire Region withered under the Regent's reign, whom was really a cold and manipulative tyrant. Rumors spread throughout the kingdoms that the good King had been poioned. The little Princess was very brave, but she was only a girl of thirteen, unable to voice her ideas, and nobody could object when the Regent arranged a marriage to a person in line of the throne of Jota, which today is modern-day Johto, and the princess was sent off to Jota. Nobody in the court could object to a match, because it was with someone of Royal blood as well, and it was a good way to gain an alliance with Jota.

Emanuel took another sip of tea to clear his throat. "However, disease broke out in Jota, killing off her betrothed(1), she escaped from her guards and returned to her kingdom, starting a rebellion and defeating the Regent, becoming the Last Queen of Tyree, because into her reign she created a different system, stopping the dynasty of her for father's and giving the people freedom, though Mayor's in Luxe Town are alleged to have come from her and her half brothers' line."

The others were leaning in with interest. Hanging on the old mans every word as his smirk grew.

"I do not know the true story of how she came back. Some say that the Gods blessed her with flight to fly over the waters to return, other myths say she became part of a Harem in the wild desert of Orre and tricked the Harem's lord into submission. Many crazy tales were created in those days to idolize the Queen. But, I think…"

The others came closer…

"That the real story is even better." Emanuel hooted in a laugh, adding some more strange dust into the fireplace, making the fire grow, the travelers gasped and pulled back.

Pam put a different dust back on the fire to calm it down, rolling her eyes as she was holding a wooden figurine. "This has been past down for centuries. It is an exact replica of the Princess's carving."

Kyra, Luke, Lilly, and Neil gathered around the carving. It looked a little worn around the edges, but was still in pretty good condition. It showed the figure of a small girl sitting on the ground with long hair, a Vulpix comfortably relaxing in her lap.

"Replica!" The elderly man snorted. "That is the genuine carving!"

"Uncle, stop with the story telling, none of the carvings could last for so long." Pam rolled her eyes.

"So, I still don't really get the point of the story…" Lilly mumbled.

"Well, there wasn't, but it's a nice tale, ain't it?" Emanuel said in another hoot of laughter.

Pam sighed and smiled, before getting up. "Kyra, you said something about wanting to challenge the Gym leader, right? I can take you to the Gym right now, if you wish."

"That would be great!" The violet-haired girl exclaimed.

"Then let's get going, the Gym leader doesn't like to have guests after dark…"

As they waved goodbye to Emanuel and walked out, Emanuel picked up the little figurine and looked at the bottom that had the initials of the carver, and some slightly grubbier carving of another name. "Hehe…replica my foot…!"

(~)

Pam was leading the group through the confusing streets, Aoi and Akai played with Umbreon as the humans talked.

"Your Uncle seems very into traditions." Lilly said as she looked around at all the sights.

"Everyone in this side of town is. Usually, many kids either stay here to carry on their families traditions, or leave as soon as they are of age to start their Pokemon Journey." Pam explained.

"What about you?" Luke asked.

Pam sighed. "I was a bit conflicted. I went off on my journey when I was of age, but soemthign always had me come back here…and when my Uncle called about him needed help, I was happy to come home, but, there is still so much to learn…" Pam said in a thoughtful tone.

Soon, they came to an sturdy but very traditional building in the center of the old town's square, however, the Gym looked quite dark. Beside it was a sign that said 'Chi Town Gym', or would have, if not-

"Who would did this?" Pam gasped in shock at the strange figures that looked to have been painted on the sign in red.

The other's looked in shock at all the different characters and symbols painted on.

_Why would anybody want to write on this sign? _Luke thought, before stepping closer, rubbing his fingertips against the red residue, he felt the red stuff in his hands, before smelling it. His eyes widened.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Kyra asked in a wary tone.

"This isn't paint, it's-"

Luke was unable to finish what he was saying before he and the others fell down through a trap door, they screamed all the way down.

(~)

"Ow…I landed on something hard…"

"I think that was my head…"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know! I can't see a thing!"

"Wait! I think I found a switch!"

As soon as someone said that, a slight _click! _Came on, and the room was illuminated with torchlight.

"What is this place?" Lilly said.

"Are we under the Gym?" Neil wondered.

"There used to be tunnels that people would escape in during times of war, but I've never been in one…" Pam whispered as she looked around.

"That must have been some kind of trap." Neil said in a serious tone.

"For what?" Lilly said.

"I'm not sure, but…what I was about to tell you guys, is that wasn't red paint, it was…" Calm and collected Luke had to take a huge gulp before saying...

"It was blood."

**_BLOOD? _**Everyone thought in surprise.

"But how-"

Before they could finish the question, anther hall was lit up with torches.

"I think we need to go this way." Luke said.

"Are you nuts?" Lilly replied.

"Where else do we have left to go?" Pam sighed, while the others had to agree, they headed down the hall, being spooked by every drip or wisp of wind that passed them. They kept on walking and walking. Nobody was sure where the tunnel would lead…

What felt like ages later, they finally reached a small room, one's that had many carvings of strange things. If you looked at the first wall that had the door, there would be a great serpent/dragon-like pokemon across it, surrounded by many other carvings of pokemon that dwelled in the sea. On the top was a carving of an European dragon-like pokemon, surrounding it were other flying and dragon types. Two walls on the sides had carvings of old stories and tales it appeared. In between was a lion/wolf-like pokemon surrounded by many other pokemon. Neil also noticed that if you looked down on the ground, an oriental dragon-like pokemon was carved into the stone, surrounding it were fire and ghost-like pokemon, not to mention strange shadows…

The only piece of furniture inside the room was a small pedestal in the middle, placed upon it was a book. Nothing very descriptive about it, just a plain, very old-looking book.

"All this architecture for just one book?" Kyra said as she was looking at the walls.

"These walls are carved with the likeness of the Gods of the past…" Pam whispered as she placed a hand on the most mammal-like of the huge pokemon carvings.

"Gods?" Luke said as his eyebrow rose.

"People used to worship legendary pokemon, remember? Some still do, since it has been proven they do exist." Lilly said.

"These carvings are of Nessar, said to have been the first pokemon to hold dwelling in the sea. Even before Kyogre." Pam said as she pointed to one of the walls.

"On the one above is the first ancient flying-type, Phoebian, that legendary used to be the symbol of the royal family, and opposite of its brothers, Nessar and-"

"Heatsworn. The pokemon of the dead." Neil stated as he pointed down at the dragon carved into the ground. "This pokemon is the ruler of the Underworld, where both humans and pokemon alike go after they die."

"I thought that was Giratina. Wasn't that what Dad told us?" Kyra said to Luke.

"Giratina rules the Reverse world, an opposite of ours, a different dimension. While Heatsworn, he rules what you would call hell." Neil said in a dark tone. That gave everyone in the room a little shiver down their spine…

"What about this one?" Luke pointed to the final carving.

"That's…" Neil began.

"Randomi. The ruler of the ancient dragons, and said to have given sound and music to both pokemon and human alike." Lilly finished.

"These are all incredible, but what about this book…" Kyra wondered again, approaching it. "It doesn't look very scary or great…"

Just as her hand was about to touch the front cover, a figure appeared and knocked Kyra to the ground.

"STOP! You mustn't touch it!" The figure yelled. In the torchlight the figure revealed itself to be a young woman around 23 years old. She had black hair and brown eyes, her outfit consisted of gray jeans, a white hoodie, white goggles on her head, and one black glove.

"Mizue?" Pam gasped.

"Pam? What are you doing here?" The woman, now named Mizue said in surprise.

"What am I doing here? What's going on? What's that book-"

That's when the strange shadow carvings on the ground began to move.

"What's happening!" Lilly yelled.

"Everyone get back! They're ghosts." The woman said as she had a pokeball clasped tightly in her un-gloved hand.

"Ghosts?" Pam said.

"Not again…" Lilly groaned.

The shadows started moving faster and faster, until suddenly, they escaped from the walls altogether, creating one huge form.

"_Luke and Kyra Jones…" _The mass spoke out.

"What?" Mizue said. "They've never…spoken like that…"

The twins came beside Mizue.

"What do you want with me and my sister." Luke said in a wary tone.

The shadow lifted what appeared to be an arm with a strange claw.

"_We have come for you."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yep, I kind of left it hanging, but no worries! It's all apart of the plot! Seeya next time, and please review! :D**


	17. Mizue, the spiritual reader!

**Sorry for the wait, folks. The next chapter coming to you right now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. I do however own Tyron, and any pokemon I think up.**

**Pam Nebula- Cookies?**

**Mizue Nayama- Mayari **

**Neil Masterson- Book**

**Chapter 17- Mizue! The Spiritual Reader!**

**(~)**

"Come for us?" Kyra said in a questioning tone.

The shadow being did what you would expect to be a nod. "_We cannot explain to you at this moment, come to us, and we will tell you."_

Both of the twins looked at each other, before turning to their pokemon.

"Aoi!"

"Akai!"

"Spark!"

"_What the-?"_

The shadows divided for a minute, before returning back together in a bigger form.

"_You'll pay dearly for that you brats!" _The voice had taken on a deeper and more animalistic tone. A shadowy arm shot out.

"Run!" Neil yelled.

Everyone started running for the door, however, it slammed shut!

"Aaaah!" Kyra screamed out as two dark claws wrapped around her ankle, dragging her down.

"Kyra!" Luke yelled and was about to run in, but was pulled back by Lilly, Pam, and Neil.

"That's what it wants, Luke! The thing wants both you and Kyra!" Pam said to the struggling boy.

Mizue took out a pokeball. "Go, my friend!"

What materialized appeared was a black little figure with wide violet eyes and about the size of a seven year-old, strange red ribbons were dangling from the top of it's head, with white wrappings on it's hands and ankles.

"Hitmonnoire!" The pokemon said in a raspy voice.

"Hitmonnoire, use Confusion!" Mizue ordered the strange pokemon.

"Hit!"

A blue aura started to surround the shadow, making it weaker and forcing it to let go of Kyra's ankle.

"Now Whiplash!" Mizue said.

The red ribbons shot out at the figure, wrapping around and then slapping it into submission.

"Wow, it's gotten even stronger…" Pam whispered.

The shadows started to break apart and whiz around the room.

"_YOU __**FOOLS**__!" _The voice cackled as the shadows grew twisted and disturbed faces, surrounding the group.

"No!" Mizue yelled as she covered her eyes.

Luke grabbed onto his sister, they huddled close, both putting hands on the egg as the shadows closed in.

"Luke! Kyra!" Lilly screamed.

"_I've got you now!" _

The shadows soon stopped surrounding the twins in a black veil, until…

_"What! That's impossible! Only a-"_

A green light shot out, breaking the dark barrier, multiple shots followed.

"It can't be-!"

The room was soon bathed in a green light.

"**NOOO!"**

The dark shadows soon faded, seeping back into the walls and ground from which it came, the others staring at Kyra and Luke in the middle of the room, the egg in between them.

"…That was unbelievable." Mizue gasped out. The twins looked at her in confusion.

"We must talk."

The doors whipped back open.

**(~)**

"Have either of you experienced spiritual activity before?" Mizue asked the twins as they were walking through the tunnels, Hitmonnoire whipping with its ribbons each torch off in the back.

"None that I can remember." Luke replied, while Kyra nodded in agreement.

"Well then, it was a good thing you had Hitmonnoire with me." Pam spoke up.

"Umbre." Umbreon said.

"Let's see here…" Kyra mumbled as she took out her pokedex.

"_Hitmonnoire, the dusk pokemon. It retains its previous evolution Tyrogue's short temper, and has been known to lash out with the ribbon-like appendages on the top of their heads when angry."_

Lilly had a small smile on her face. "Yes, very lucky."

Mizue sighed. "I don't believe in luck, I believe in fate."

"Fate?" Neil raised his eyebrow.

"That book Kyra was about to touch is cursed, demons and ghosts are connected to it." The young Gymleader replied, rubbing subconsciously her gloved hand.

"So if Kyra touched the book…" Luke started.

"She wouldn't have stood a chance against those spirits. If they were connected." Mizue thought out loud.

"You mean to say they weren't?" Neil raised his eyebrow.

"The spirits from that book don't usually lash out like that, and only I can see them," The young woman replied. "It just doesn't make sense…"

"Luke, when we both placed our hands on the egg…" Kyra said.

"You're right, it started to glow again." Luke agreed.

"Again?" Lilly questioned.

"Back during the contest in Pinewood, when those criminals broke in and used sleep powder on everyone in the arena, but some sort of force field came out of the egg and shielded us from the attack." Neil replied.

"Only this time it was more of a light instead of a force field." Kyra said.

"The pokemon that grows in you're egg must be quite powerful, may I…?" Mizue said, holding her arms out, while Luke stepped back, holding the egg close.

"Luke…" Kyra sighed.

Luke narrowed his ice-blue eyes with suspicion at the Gym leader, before sighing and gingerly holding out the egg for Mizue to examine. The woman's black hair swished back as she laid her ungloved hand on the egg.

Mizue's face twitched in confusion. "There seems to be nothing abnormal with it…"

"Of course not, it's an egg." Luke said in a defensive tone, going back to holding the egg close.

"Hm…interesting…very interesting…" Mizue mumbled.

Soon enough, they came to an opening, Mizue took out a key, unlocking it and light came in. "This is the battlefield."

The twins, Neil, and Lilly gazed in awe at the arena. The actual field was made of fine gray sand with white battle lines drawn as usual, and was surrounded by a sea of small pebbles. Pictures and artifacts adorned the walls, and there were multiple wooden blocks on one side with pillows on each of them, probably for battle spectators.

"Kyra, you still want that battle?" The young woman turned and smiled at the girl.

Kyra grinned. "Yeah! One-on-one. I want to go against that Hitmonoire of yours."

Mizue turned to the dusk pokemon. "You ready for some fun?"

Hitmonoire nodded solemnly.

"Let's get our seats!"

**(~)**

Kyra, with Akai standing next to her and Mizue had now situated on separate sides of the battleground, the battle was about to begin. Luke, Neil, and Lilly in the spectator stand, with Aoi resting in Lilly's lap.

Pam walked to the side of the field. "I'll be referee. Anyone object?"

Nobody did.

Pam lifted her arms and began. "The battle between Kyra Jones of Lark Town and the Gymleader, spiritual reader Mizue, is about to begin!"

The spectators leaned in a little bit, while both trainers smirked at each other.

"This shall be a on-on-one battle, with the challenger going first. Whoever is left standing shall be the victor. Let the battle commence!"

"Hitmonoire, let's go!" Mizue ordered, while her pokemon flipped and landed in front of his trainer.

"Go, Kat!" Kyra yelled as she unleashed the fox-like pokemon.

"Kit!" Kat growled.

"Ah, a Kitsui, rare choice…" Mizue said.

"You won't be impressed just by Kat's rarity after this battle!" Kyra shot back.

"Kyra chose Kat?" Lilly said in shock. "Why didn't she pick Mushi? She would have had the type advantage."

"I have barely any idea on how my sister's brain works," Luke said. "However, this should be a good battle…"

"Kat, let's start with Quick Attack!" Kyra said.

"Wrap." Mizue replied. Red ribbons shot out to try and grab the fire-type.

"Dodge it!"

Kat ran this way and that, but one of the ribbons was able to wrap around her leg!

"Flamethrower on Hitmonoire's ribbons!" Kyra said.

"Kitsui!" Kat let a stream of flames down the ribbons, making Hitmonoire let go.

"Plusle!"

"Hit! Hit! Hit!" The dusk pokemon started waving the burning ribbons around, trying to put them out.

"Calm down, Hitmonoire! I need you to focus!" Mizue called out.

Hitmonoire stop struggling, and closed it's eyes.

"I need you to focus…" Mizue whispered.

"While it's distracted go in with scratch, Kat!" Kyra yelled.

Hitmonoire's violet eyes opened and glinted.

"Wait! Kyra!" Luke yelled out.

"Get in, Kat!"

"FOCUS LASH!" Mizue ordered.

The ribbons began to glow and slapped Kat into the air, before smacking her back down to the ground.

"Kat!"

"The first thing you need to know in a battle is to never rush into an attack, no matter how weak you're opponent may appear." Mizue smirked.

"It's true. That is a move that can only be used by Hitmonoire, or its counterpart, Hitmonblanche," Luke said. "I've heard it's also Mizue's trump card, she was able to find a way to combine two attacks, focus punch and whiplash."

"Kat…" Kyra said, while the Kitsui stumbled to her feet, spitting out a small flame and grinning slightly at her trainer.

Kyra smiled and nodded. "Right, Kat, start kicking up sand!"

"Kitkitkitkit!" Kat yelled as sand was kicked up making it impossible to see anything.

"What in the-Hitmonoire, don't lose focus!" Mizue yelled.

Hitmonoire listened to it's trainer, looking through the sand, then seeing a flash of ginger, and it's ribbons shot out to grab at the flash, however, it's ribbons became taught.

"Hitmon-?"

"Bite and swing it around!" Kyra yelled.

Hitmonoire found itself being whipped around by it's ribbons.

"Hitmon-!"

The spectators were not able to see though the sand, but then…

"Is that Hitmonoire being swung around in the air?" Lilly said.

"Now drop!"

Just as suddenly as the black figure was swinging, it disappeared as it fell into the dust.

The dust cleared, showing both pokemon breathing heavily on each side. The battle had now turned into a stare down. Hitmonoire looked like it was about to do another attack, when it landed on one knee, then collapsed.

Pam lifted up her arm. "The Gymleader's pokemon is unable to battle! Therefore the win goes to the challenger!"

"Yes! We did it!" Kyra yelled and ran up to pick up Kat, who licked her face as she laughed. Akai hugged Kat around the neck.

"Plu! Plu!"

"Hitmon…" Hitmonoire stumbled over to its trainer, trying to bow, Mizue grabbed it hands and smiled.

"We'll get it next time, Hitmonoire." Mizue said.

"Hit!" The pokemon nodded and smirked.

**(~)**

"In honor of defeating the Chi Town Gym, I proudly award you with the Inner knowing badge!" Mizue announced and dropped a badge in the palm of Kyra's hand. The badge was shaped like a swirl, and light lavender in color.

"Yes! I just got…" Kyra posed with the badge. "The Inner knowing badge!"

"Kit!" Kitsui yelped in cheer.

"That was an invigorating battle, and I wish you luck on you're Gym Challenge, you won't be so lucky the next time!" Mizue winked.

"The gym should be in Soundwave City." Pam said.

"Kyra, isn't that the old Gym Mom used to run?" Luke asked.

"You're right! I wonder how much it's changed…" Kyra wondered.

"Well, we have to go to my Contest first!" Lilly spoke up.

"Right." Kyra grinned and shot a hi-five at the brunette-haired girl.

"Everyone is invited to join me and my uncle for dinner." Pam said and grinned.

"Awesome! It's been awhile since I had a home-cooked meal." Mizue sweat-dropped

"That would be great. Do you think you could teach me some new techniques?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Pam shrugged.

"And make a feast!" Kyra laughed.

"Don't be greedy." Luke said as he bonked his sister on the head.

"Ow! This is not how the winner of the Chi Town Gym Challenge should be treated!" Kyra yelled in protest, while everyone around the pair just laughed.

**With another incredible battle, Kyra has won her next badge! Now the spotlight shines on Lilly, and her next Contest! But, hidden forms in the shadows work to gain power…**

"_Curses!" A black caped figure growled. The figure was surrounded in a strange shadowy world. "So close…! All because of that egg I failed to steal…!" _

_A ring could be heard from a communicator._

"_Sensei, I've found the artifact." A young voice replied, but was muffled and unrecognizable. _

"_Well done, my apprentice, the first move has been made. Now wait for the brats to come to you, then our plan can be finally realized…"_

"_Yes, Sensei." _

_The figure shut off the communicator, with an evil grin smiling through the darkness._

"_Soon…very soon…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hope you enjoyed this, I just thought up Hitmonoire and it's counterpart on a whim. *sweat drops * It's suppose to be another evolution pair in the Tyrogue's evolution line. Tyrogue has to have high special attack to evolve into Hitmonoire while high special defense to evolve into Hitmonblanche. Hitmonblanche will appear sometime in this story. If you read, please review! :D**


End file.
